Between Fire and Ice
by Simplywaters
Summary: Crono finds himself questioning his purpose and the direction of his life. Is he fit to become a King? Or does his heart yearn for a simpler time? Caught between familiar comforts, buried feelings, and new responsibilities who can he turn to in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of its characters, though I dearly wish I did so a sequel would be in the works. Set about 2-3 years after the first time warp (estimate at least 6 months to a year and a half to finish the games story-line)

"Talking with occasional _emphasis_, or **emphasis**"

_"Unusual forms of talking with **emphasis**"_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>A sigh swept through the small office as its occupant finished his scribbling and dropped a fresh sheet of paper onto the small pile of completed forms. Leaning back into the hard chair he stifled a groan and flexed his fingers, trying to shake the clinging ache from the joints. Green eyes closed and his vibrant red-hair that refused to acknowledge gravity shifted slightly. Lean, fighting muscles protested his lack of activity for the last three hours and demanded loudly to trash the tiny, windowless room and destroy everything inside it's stuffy confines. Playing the fantasy out in his mind for a time the man let his handsome face slowly droop onto the desk.<p>

Crono was not a fucking paper-pusher. He hated it with a passion, the only reason he didn't give in and lay waste to the evil objects was their purpose. Before him lay the beginnings of a decree that would grant the working class, which until recently Crono was fated to be part of, several new measures of safety and security in their jobs and made requesting inquires into their working conditions legal. Now if only the damn thing could be finished after one signing! But for this decree to have the support it needed it seemed that every faceless drone in Guardia castle, all her cities, and the guild heads all needed a signed copy. Snarling the red-head rose to his feet and began to pace.

He was a veteran of a war many could not comprehend, and it's scars lay plentiful and deep along his body and mind. The gall of humanity, whose constant cries about 'me, me, me', frustrated the young man to no end. Couldn't they understand? The world was so much larger then they knew, all they had to do was open their eyes. Alas they only ever seemed to look up from their tiny, immediate worlds when forced by profit or threat. He needed to get out of this suffocating space. Needed open air and sunlight, not the flickering illumination of candles. Resolving to do just that he scooped up his slender sword where it leaned against the wall, then grasped the doors handle and threw it open.

Striding through the wide halls of the Guardian castle Crono felt his mind grow more relaxed as he neared the exit. Perhaps simply because the mental trauma that had so infested this place for him was torn away the closer he came to leaving. He had been put on trial here, inside these walls. Tried as a traitor, a liar, and a brute after only hours before acclaimed as a hero. Well... perhaps that was only how you could look at it from his perspective. For the events actually took place four-hundred years apart as the history books recorded them.

A freak accident had thrown the man, then just a boy, into a different time as he tried to rescue a girl he had only just met. Lucca, his childhood friend with brilliance that would shine for generations (and they had come across some of her work still being referred to in the far future), had followed him after discovering a way for them to return. Then together they joined forces with an reclusive knight to save the queen of the time period, and restore the princess of their own time back to life. That was the second scar, the first time he had taken a life. Yes the creatures they had battled were evil, twisted things that drowned themselves in the blood of his fore-fathers like cheap wine, but they were still living, breathing creatures with minds and dreams of their own and his hands would forever be stained with their lives.

After saving the Queen and restoring the time-line Crono, Lucca, and princess Marle were treated as heroes. Glenn, the reclusive, cursed knight who joined them left before the celebration, unable to forgive himself for sins only he continued to hold against himself. Upon returning through the time warp Crono escorted the exposed princess to her home, the very castle he now was trying to escape. That time he entered the familiar halls only to be dragged to the ground and clapped in irons for 'running off' with the princess. His trial was a swift affair, no matter how many witnesses or friends came to praise his character and accomplishments the judge and jury would not be swayed. The gift of his fathers seed had stacked that deck firmly against him.

He had spent two days in a cell, waiting for the inevitable end, only to be rescued by Lucca again. Blasting her way into the prison with home-made explosives and technology the kingdom had never dreamed of she saved him from that cold, dark cell.

Stopping by the main doors Crono looked up the large staircase he had just descended. There, on that third step from the top a princess had thrown her inheritance away to join them in flight. Together they had managed to escape through another tear through time, and eventually clear his name, but he would always remember the looks, the assumptions others in this place had leveled against him inside these walls. Walking smoothly past the guards, perhaps some of those that had chased him not so long ago, Crono exited into the dazzling sunlight of the early afternoon. For a moment, as the last of the clinging discomfort fled from his shoulders Crono wondered if this was how Glenn had felt, the shame he endured forcing him to flee the place that should for all intents and purpose where he was most comfortable.

The cool woods called to him, memories of easier times, days spent laughing and racing through the trees and over soft grass and moss. When was the last time he had done that? Just did something for the sake of doing it. Smiling he felt his body begin to move on its own accord. His sheathed sword slid easily into it's customary place by his side, throwing off his rhythm slightly as it bounced out of time, but after years of having it at hand Crono knew no comfort without it.

Passing through the small field that kept the silent trees from infringing on the castle in a moment Crono let himself simply exist, his body reacting faster then conscious thought as he tore through the underbrush and swayed past grasping branches. Stretching his legs further he felt the burning, familiar pain begin to eat at his thighs and chest. Reveling in the sensation he continued to coax more speed, closer shaves, and finally reached the moment of perfect clarity he knew would never be reached while stuffed and hidden away inside. Brilliant green leaves formed a blurred tunnel around him and he heard the soft crunching of twigs and undergrowth beneath his heels. Frozen in time he saw everything, and felt his once legendary power awaken deep inside him.

Leaping onto the smooth bark of a looming tree Crono feed the whirling storm inside him, drawing it closer and closer to him as he jumped from branch to branch towards the peak of the green and brown mountain. When the branches began to sway and creak alarmingly under his weight he released the coiled power and shot upwards, a jagged flash of lightning following him till he grasped the very top of the tree and held himself, swaying back and forth, hundreds of feet in the air. Still not sated Crono drew on his power again, the ancient beast waking slowly after months of disuse.

Lifting his hand the man let his magic swarm and condense around the appendage. At first barely visible the electricity soon covered his hand in a small orb of flashing light and sharp, hissing '_pops'_. Admiring the ball Crono continued to feed it, drawing more and more of himself into its depths. Soon his hair was flying wildly as the orb in his hand seemed to outshine the sun itself. Shouting the magician finally let the ball explode, jagged streaks of lightning ripping through the air around him, blasting limbs and trees into ragged pieces. The few licks of flame that ignited soon died as the well-watered trees extinguished them.

Exhausted Crono held his tight grip on the tree as he relaxed and felt his inner beast return to its disturbed slumber. Staring up at the sky the man let his mind wander. He missed a great many things, though he had gained many as well. A princess was madly in love with him, her father, the man who would have ordered him hung, quartered, or similar such fate a few years ago had graciously gave his blessing for their marriage. He, Crono Waise, was to become the prince consort, the second most powerful individual in Guardia. His feats of strength were many and widely acclaimed, though his knowledge of magic was still unknown, and he was praised for a sharp mind and just heart.

They always seemed to forget he was for all intents and purposes a mute.

His voice worked, occasionally, but the deepest and first of his scars saw that he never would use it lightly. His fathers hands had seen to that. Speaking was painful, his voice raspy and ragged when it worked at all. This lead many to assume he had been dumb in his youth, and that image had carried on for years. Lucca had saved him from that, a girl just as tormented and teased as himself for her unusual gifts, those gifts had lead to the very creation of Crono's 'voice'.

His vocal chords were damaged beyond repair, even Marle at the peak of her magical prowess had been unable to repair the twisted and maimed organ, but his fingers were nimble. For days, weeks, and finally months he and Lucca had met after school in the woods so she could create a form of communication for him. His voice would never be reliable, and he had felt that effect through the years, but to those closest to him he could be understood. His mother was the first to be taught after he had grasped the language, and he could still see her face as it broke into a smile of joy when they first exchanged a simple '_Hello'_. Marle had learned some as well, once they began their adventures, but only two individual's could understand all the intricacies that Crono's fingers displayed.

One was a machine, a hulking being of terrifying power and intellect from the far distant future. A creation that could probably tear down the entire kingdom of Guardia by itself. A product created ultimately by mankind in their lust for power. The being had quickly grasped the concept and intricacies of Crono's tongue, though his own heavy hands could not replicate it. He was also one of Crono's closest companions that had joined him in a crusade through time. The cold logic of it's hardwired thinking had softened through the trials, and at the end Crono found he was more then proud to say they were friends.

The second was the inventor who taught him to be heard, if only to those who tried to listen. Her own hands, delicate yet often scratched from constant use, could talk with just as much emotion and finesse as his own. As children that had become one of their strongest bonds and they drew endless joy from holding discussions that no-one else could understand or intrude on.

What was he becoming? A figure the entire nation would look up to with awe and respect, yet he suspected that would only be till his back was turned. The tales of him were great indeed, but many would still view him as a peasant, a commoner gifted with quick hands and a strong arm, one who might have deserved a knightly title at best, but surely not one fit to rule over the nobles who ran this land and all it's wealth. He was intelligent, but many would not assume so with his disability, and written works are far to easy to forge for them to become his sole voice. He was a good man, but to rule a kingdom that was sadly not a major selling point to those already in power. Who was he to fool and blind a flighty princess with his good looks and handicap they would and did wonder.

Was that his desire?

Shrugging Crono released his grip and made his way back to the ground. Glancing over his shoulder to the castle he felt a momentary urge to return, to talk with his future wife. Her grasp of his language was still sadly lacking, they could converse in a fashion as he comprehended her words fully and she understood some of his, but the depth of them was missed more often then not. Leading to somewhat awkward catches in their talks as he had to slow down and painstakingly reform word after word.

Caught in a sudden desire for someone to talk to Crono turned his back to the castle, and instead headed south through the heart of the quiet forest. His destination far beyond it's reaches.

* * *

><p>"Damn it... just... one.. more..." teeth clenched in frustration and strain the slender girl threw herself against the wrench again, trying to get the confounded bolt to make one last revolution. Stubbornly the metal refused to move despite her urgings. Resetting her feet the purple-black haired girl pushed with all her might. A sharp '<em>Twang<em>' rang through her home as the wrench slipped and Lucca was sent sprawling past the edge of her latest creation in a heap of tangled limbs and bruised ego.

As if to torment her further with distractions there came a knock at the door as she rose, fire in her eyes and half a breath from melting the whole contraption into slag. Growling at the thrice-damned machine Lucca glanced at the clock. Who would be coming out here to the light-house at 2200?

_'Who would come out here at all_.' Shaking the morbid thought away Lucca picked herself up and brushed off some of the wood-dust and vainly tried to wipe the grease off her hands before striding to the door.

"I'm opening it already, hold your jets." she grumbled, fumbling with the lock as another polite set of knocks rang through the frame.

Finally freeing the deadbolt the inventor jerked the door open and stumbled back as a small bundle of orange fur was shoved right before her face. Falling back on her butt for the second time in the space of a minute she swore hotly before looking back up through her glasses at the intruder.

His hair always seemed to dance like fire when she saw him, even the splashes of mud and leaves couldn't block the brilliant red from standing out even more then her own purple hued strands. Standing there in torn pants, dirty boots, and a muddy jacket Crono smiled widely with glittering eyes as he offered the small cat in his arms towards her yet again.

"Crono!" her temper ghosted away in a flash as she scrambled back onto her feet, blushing slightly, and waved him in.

"You haven't been coming by lately, what's the occasion?" just a tiny white lie, the boy hadn't made an appearance at her house for almost a year. The had met in town a few times, and he had dragged her around despite her weak protests. Setting the cat down lightly, smile still plastered on his face Crono flexed his freed hands and began to talk.

"_The castle got a little bit stuffy is all. I thought I'd take a walk and ended up near old man Johnson's house. This little guy was stuck up in a tree so I figured I'd bring him here. I don't think Jonnhy will ever forget that stunt we pulled our senior year._" she'd never admit it, but Lucca loved watching Crono's hands as they practically danced. Subtle twists to his wrist and barely perceptible motions of the fingers inserting meaning and order to the otherwise random appearing movements. That she was the creator of those intricacies only made it more pleasing to see used so proficiently.

"_That was totally your fault, 'I' would never have put the ignition source in his well._" she replied, her own hands slightly slower as she practiced motions that she never used except with him.

"_It was that or leave it out in the open!"_ the man protested, slipping out of his boots and closing the door behind him before heading to the couch. "_I didn't want to make you start a new propellent from scratch."_

"You did anyway!" she teased, using her voice instead of hands as his back was towards her.

Crono's laugh was rich, though still holding that raspy tone that always accompanied his voice, as he dropped his coat on the floor, exposing the light blue shirt he wore underneath, and lounged out on the couch. Stretching he lifted the cat that followed him the entire length of the room into his lap and then motioned for Lucca to join them.

"_But I did 'try' and save it._" he finished as she made her own way over the clutter of books, parts, and tools to the deep chair set next to the couch.

It was a good chair, just soft enough to sleep in (which she had on occasion) and angled just enough so that she and Crono could see each others hands without shifting their heads or bodies. When they had been just children she had set it up this way, and somehow through the years it was the only part of the house that had never been moved to make room for her creations, tools, books, or notes. It had always been special that way.

"_I suppose I can give you points for that._" she replied after shifting till she was comfortable. _"And when will you stop dropping your clothes all over the house!"_ staring pointedly at the scabbard that now covered the other half of her couch as the boy simply grinned as he leaned further back and continued stroking the cat.

For a few minutes they simply sat there, enjoying a keen sense of nostalgia while the cat began to purr. Sneaking furtive glances Lucca frowned slightly at the lines that seemed to be growing along her friends face. They weren't from laughter, these creases told a story of far more hard looks and frowns then joy. Regardless he was still Crono, the tiny boy she had met in their adolescence and grew up together with. No hard lines would ever erase the quiet calm that surrounded him after their adventures, but Lucca found herself missing the open, younger Crono's features, the boy who hadn't shouldered the weight of the world and was still just a goofy teenager.

"_Wheres your dad and mum off to tonight?"_ he asked after a time, the ticking of the grandfather clock the only noise besides the purring of the cat as it curled into a ball in his lap.

"_Dad's off showing his latest wood-chipper that doubles as a household appliance for anything that requires 'Slicing, Dicing, or Mincing!'. They'll be back in a few days... unless he manages to blow up someones house!"_ she replied quickly, recalling a few details of the schematic that she swore her father overlooked on purpose.

"_He's better then that. Though I'm sure you could have done even better."_ Crono praised, and Lucca felt a small tingle in her cheeks as she shifted slightly, wishing she had her helmet on to block off Crono's view of the blush.

"_How's life in the castle?_" she finally asked, studying the beginnings of the lines on his face again.

"_A mess. The food is great, the beds are soft, and there is always something going on._" he started, _"Not a lot of good company for me though. Half the advisers talk around me or flat out ignore me, Marle still can't quite understand me well enough to get all my points across, but at least they try and pretend to include me in the whole running the kingdom business and aren't just dumping a shit-storm of paperwork they don't want to do on me."_

Blunt and honest as always, Crono had never really seen point in lying. Most people didn't understand him anyway. Glad to see that feature had survived the gauntlet of Guardian politics Lucca sighed quietly.

"_I suppose that would make anybody frustrated."_ she acknowledged.

"_Doesn't that hurt?_" he asked, indicating concern with a hook in his pinky.

"What?" she said, looking around in confusion.

Reaching over Crono took her left hand with his right and gently smoothed her fingers. Ignoring the sudden rush of butterflies in her belly Lucca tried to focus on the appendage as well. There, practically covered under a smear of engine oil, a small cut ran down the side of her index finger.

"Oh!" she stated awkwardly, "I must have scratched it while trying to turn that damn bolt." gesturing off to the pile of parts she had been assembling with her free hand Lucca tried to pry the bleeding portion of her anatomy away before she got blood on anything. Without hesitation Crono dragged her hand up to his mouth and gave the cut a long lick, grimacing slightly at the taste of the oil, then repeated the motion several times.

Her face beet red Lucca tried not to think about anything, tried to ignore how soft Crono's tongue was, how the tiny pinprick of pain was quickly washed away by his tender ministrations.

"_Bolt A goes to part C, which holds the generator in place. Need more supports to firmly secure generator in place."_ rattling off the schematics from memory in her head to try and ignore the feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach Lucca found the practice entirely futile as she started linking bolts and nuts to something far more vulgar. Her blush only intensified till she felt like her face would burn off.

Finally satisfied her cut wasn't bleeding anymore Crono gently set Lucca's hand back in her lap and grinned. _"Spits the best cure for everything! My momma said so."_ he added playfully.

Almost missing the phrase in her heat haze Lucca managed to mumble, "Your momma's a quack.", somehow her uninjured hand found it's way to the cleaned finger and was slowly tracing the path Crono's tongue had cleared through the grime.

"_You know damn well my mom's a genius."_ he replied, still with a tone of humor.

For a while after they simply sat and talked, two old friends catching back up on each others lives. She described her newest inventions, including her current problem with it's completion, and some of the town gossip. He went over more of castle life and the interplay of politics in the never ending power struggle, as well as his basic duties and assignments. They laughed and snickered, debated some of the motives of nobility, and discussing a few new ideas that Crono had come up with for bettering the kingdom. After an hour, feeling much better, Crono asked which bolt was giving her trouble.

Feeling perfectly comfortable and content Lucca motioned over towards the source of her earlier frustrations. Smoothly rising to his feet Crono deposited the cat into her lap, where it continued it's interrupted nap, before striding over to the machine. Picking up the wrench she had left laying on the workbench Crono lined up and slowly began to apply pressure to the handle. For a minute nothing happened, besides a light swelling of Crono's arm as the muscles tightened and bunched, then with a protesting squeal the nut began to move.

"One turn is good!" she shouted as an afterthought, and saw him jump. The wrench, sick, devious little bastard it was, slipped yet again and the boy went tumbling over the machine in a strangely familiar flight. With a crash Crono yelped as he smashed face-first into the floor, prompting Lucca to quickly jump to his assistance. As she rose the cat, irritated at the constant interruptions, began to whine in protest.

Stumbling over the feline Lucca managed to not fall on top of Crono as a loose piece of machinery slid under her foot, and was kneeling beside him as he rolled over and gave her a goofy grin. He had a small cut just above his eyebrow from the impact, and Lucca found herself fascinated with the brilliant red that looked almost the same shade as his hair.

"_Ouch._" he stated.

"Yeah I bet." she replied, trying futilely to drag her eyes back to his own.

"_Did I cut my head?_" he asked, running his fingers along the bruised portion of his anatomy.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered, trying not to blush.

With a growl Crono wiped a hand across his forehead, trying to pinpoint the source of his pain. After a few passes he gave up and shrugged helplessly.

'_Have to stop thinking about him, stop staring at his lips, stop wanting to...' _finally Lucca gave the boy a hand up before going back to fighting with her impure thoughts. '_He belongs to Marle. He's going to marry the princess.'_ A rocky type of balance found Lucca escorted Crono back to the couch and made him sit down.

"I'll go grab some towels." she said, turning back to catch his reply.

"_That was kinda dumb of me... Should have paid more attention, don't worry bout the towels I'm not cut up that bad... Am I?"_ shaking her head Lucca slowly sat back down in her chair as the boy resumed trying to stem the tiny trickle with his fingers.

"You sure you don't want the towels?" she asked after another moment as Crono continued to struggle.

"_No I don't want to get blood on any of your towels. I want this stupid cut to stop bleeding."_ he replied.

"Head injuries bleed a lot..." she mentioned, once again drawn to the boy's mouth as he tried to stem the blood. After a few more attempts Crono gave up and looked at her helplessly.

"_Fine. I really didn't want to give you more laundry when it's not that bad, I know how much you love doing that." _grinning he poked a finger into her side, making her squirm a little.

"I'm not ticklish anymore!" she bluffed.

"_Oh really?_"

"Shit!" yelping in mock terror Lucca tried to dive away as Crono launched himself into her with a flying tackle. The chair, not prepared for a force of that magnitude rolled onto it's side, spilling the friends onto the floor in a jumble of arms and legs. Still focused Crono managed to snare Lucca before she got to her feet, then dragged her down and began to run his fingers up and down her sides.

For a minute she just squirmed, biting her lip to try and keep the laughter inside. Crono knew exactly where to tickle her though, and inevitably she gave up and began to laugh as his assault continued. Smirking the boy continued for a long while, waiting until she was throughly out of breath and gasping before relinquishing his attack.

Still giggling slightly Lucca felt her whole body tingle, just a side-effect of the partial asphyxiation, it had nothing to do with her best friend lightly cradling her against his chest. Enjoying the sensation Lucca curled into a slightly more comfortable position where she could gaze into his eyes. There was laughter there, simple pleasure found in good times with good friends.

Noticing a thin streak of red along his face she lifted herself up for a better look. His cut had continued to bleed, and for all intents and purposes seemed dead-set to continue. Frowning at the blemish Lucca licked her thumb and tried to wipe away the red streak. A low rumble vibrated through her chest as Crono growled when she touched the cut.

"It won't stop bleeding." she mumbled, repeating the motion and meeting the same result.

'_Maybe.._' before she let her mind catch back up Lucca leaned further over and licked lightly over the cut, her tongue tingling with the taste of salt and copper and her heartbeat suddenly seeming to thunder throughout the room. A short chuckle drew her attention back to Crono's eyes as he lifted his hands before hers and began to sign.

"_Told you my mom was a genius."_ Lucca could only roll her eyes and silently agree.

"Maybe..." she muttered though the cut seemed to agree with the boy as it halted its flow.

"_All better. Right?"_ he asked.

Caught like a deer Lucca froze for a moment, her inner self warring. To lie and touch him again, or to be honest. Finally her better half won, and Lucca nodded before rolling off Crono's chest. Before she could get completely away the boy snagged her again and dragged her back down next to him, half-sprawled over him with his shoulder under her head. Perplex Lucca followed his eyes up to his hands where they began to dance.

"_Just relax for a bit. I don't wanna get up right now. The damn couch is too far away, and you'll make me pick up the chair."_ chuckling herself Lucca dropped her eyes to the shirt-covered chest that lay spread out before her and tried to do as he asked. The act of relaxing was far more difficult then she imagined as his sent surrounded her, somewhat musky and carrying a tinge of pine from his woods-walking. Another rumble that vibrated through her whole body drew her attention back to his hands.

"_Are you alright?_" a strange question, considering they had been talking and laughing for well over an hour.

"Fine." she replied, her body betraying her as it inched a tiny bit closer to him.

"_Good. I've been worried about you. Davey and the boy's are still leaving you alone right? Cause I can always come give them an earful... or something else._" veiled threats and more then a touch of concern, a subtle twist that only she could see. Others might understand the words he made, but she could tell his mood, his tone, just from the tension in those long fingers.

"Of course. You know your the only boy who comes around here anymore." she admitted, somewhat sadly when she remembered his long absence.

"_I figured you'd have snared some guy by now. Hell who can ignore a good-looking genius like you for long?_" teasing yet consoling. Holding back a growing depression Lucca buried her face into his shoulder. How could he say that after doing it himself?

"No... No boy's seem to want anything but a girl with long legs and big breasts these days." noting the self pity in her voice Lucca almost wanted to take it back. But for the moment she wanted to be selfish, wanted Crono to feel a little bad about leaving her all alone for the better part of a year.

A light touch near her ear suddenly made her tense, scared and ready to run, but more terrified to lose the warmth that surrounded her here. When was the last time she had been held? Even just a friendly cuddle like this. Machines and science were her life, but she had learned that cold metal could never comfort her like even the simplest display of affection from another person. Slowly the fingers traced small circles behind her ear and Crono hummed quietly.

He shouldn't do that. Lucca knew how much a thing like that cost him. Laughter, chuckles, sighs, grunts, and even humming all fell into the category of things that caused him pain. Some more then others, and humming was something he had only done on one other occasion. The day she had been caught on the playground without him after they had been friends for the better part of a year.

The other boys, seeing her without him nearby, decided to take a years worth of tormenting they had been denied by his presence out all at once. That day her toy's were broken, her cheeks rubbed into the dirt, and her favorite skirt torn all at once. When Crono finally got away from the teacher who had detained him (for not speaking up in class!) he had held her, cradling her head in his lap and drawing those light circles behind her ears. When that hadn't been enough to quiet all of her tears he began to hum. Unlike the rest of his sounds Crono's hum seemed to evade the otherwise omnipresent rasp, a rich note that had finally lured her away from the dark closet she had retreated to in her mind.

Two days after Davey and his small gang had suddenly started avoiding her. Perhaps something to do with Davey's broken nose. That had set almost all the boys her age in the category 'Scared to look at her', as long as Crono had been around it was worth it, though now she was beginning to see the con's as he was drawn further and further away from her. While he was there she didn't want anything else, but his presence had become her crutch and without it she was left even more socially awkward then ever.

"You don't have too do that." she chided quietly, though deep in her heart she wished he would never stop. Never let her go, never stop that soothing gesture, and never stop the comforting rumble.

For once he ignored her completely, his hands still lightly stirring her hair, and his humming lightly rising and falling in time. Far quicker then ever before Lucca found herself drifting to sleep, all the loneliness she had been through for the year draining out and leaving her warmed completely through.

"You... should let me up. Otherwise I'll fall asleep." she whined quietly, more in protest of her own words then anything Crono was doing.

The humming drifted off, and she felt him shift and tense under her for a moment before he rolled her on top of him. Squeaking in surprise Lucca grabbed onto his broad shoulders as the boy rose to his feet, her tiny body cradled delicately in his arms. Turning the boy carried her effortlessly to her room and deposited her at the door.

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you up so late. Not for something so silly. You mind if I crash on the couch for a few hours before heading back to the castle?"_ he was half-way turned to leave, already certain of her answer.

"Of course... You know it will almost be like when we use to do sleep-overs." she said, trying to feign excitement as the room seemed to crowd her with its chill.

"_Hah! Those were good days. I miss them, we use to build cushion forts and play all night. Your dad would bring Lara down and let her watch as he played 'monster' with us way into the night."_ leaning back the boy closed his eyes for a moment as a wide smile graced his lips.

Smiling herself at the memory Lucca glanced over her shoulder to the dark room she hadn't slept in for two days anyway as she worked on the latest contraption. She should stay here tonight. Sleep in a real bed and wake up refreshed and ready to conquer the world. So why did the idea seem so depressing now? Crono, sensing a lack of response turned to head back to the living room. Suddenly feeling horribly alone Lucca shot out a hand and grabbed the edge of his shirt. Halting the red-head turned to regard her with his emerald eyes.

"Could we... do that again?" she asked, quiet and trembling.

"_I don't see why not. Grab some blankets and I'll start construction immediately!"_ he replied with a smile.

Relief flooded her as Lucca nodded and scurried to bring the requested items, throwing a few pillows into the bundle as well. Tottering into the living room a few minutes later she found Crono knee-deep in cushions and throw-pillows as he started standing them up in the pattern they had decided was best years ago. Watching from the doorway for a minute Lucca focused on the intricate play of of his limbs and digits as he smoothly shifted and organized the building blocks into a small, covered fort.

"_Almost done!"_ he signed, then paused. _"I think we need more cushions. We've both grown more then a little since we did this last."_

Indeed, unless they wanted to sleep with half their body stretched out on the floor. Kicking her mind into high gear Lucca started to devise a new arrangement that would better suit their now larger bodies. It was a comforting exercise, preformed in the presence of her oldest and closest friend. A minute or two later she was tossing him cushions and pillows and directing their placement, a few times he shot snarky comments or disagreed with her design. In the end it was half an hour before the cushions, pillows, and blankets were reorganized to both parties satisfaction. A row of cushions covered by a canopy of light sheets enforced by a few random tools and parts they found laying around the living room.

Practically wiggling with glee Crono quickly shucked his shirt before diving into the rickety construct. The cat followed with equal amounts of anticipation and Lucca took a moment to go change out of her oil-stained clothing into something more comfortable.

Glancing through her closet the girl felt a slight pang or regret that she had never purchased something a little more flattering. Her wardrobe was practical, created through the years with work and comfort in mind. With Crono suddenly staying over after so long she couldn't help but wish for something that would help her feel more attractive, in the end she decided it was best this way, because he would never be hers in that sense anyway. Not with the princess practically drooling over him. What could she offer that could possibly compare to the girls amazing looks, riches, and power. It was better this way, she would hate herself for stealing that bright future from the one who had earned it more then anyone.

Grabbing a pair of loose shorts and one of her dads old T-shirts she quickly changed and headed back to the fort. Today was a strange day, but one of the best she had had in far too long.

* * *

><p>Rolling back and forth Crono adjusted and re-adjusted his long frame till he found a comfortable position, almost immediately the cat crawled up and perched on his chest, whining loudly. When petting the animal didn't placate it Crono pondered for a moment, then slapped himself on the forehead. The cat was hungry!<p>

Swearing he would never forget to feed a pet again, though not for the first time, Crono wriggled out of the fort and clucked to the cat. As most of it's kind he encountered the cat was quick to tag along by his heels as he mad his way to the kitchen. Dragging a small saucer out from a cupboard from memory Crono slid the door to Lucca's cooler open and grinned as he spotted a small bottle of milk in the back. Grasping the container in his free hand the boy popped the lid off and took a wiff, then a quick swig of the contents. Pleased with the texture and freshness he lightly poured a sufficient quantity into the saucer as he set it before the cat.

Purring contentedly the small orange critter curled up before it's meal and began to lap up the treat as Crono re-capped the bottle and returned it to the fridge. Dusting his hands off the boy gave himself a mental pat on the back before heading back to the living room. Reaching it he heard Lucca's door open and turned in time to see her turn the corner.

Lucca was petite, a bundle of energy that seemed to run for days and days on end. His earlier question about Davey had been to try and reach the reason that energy seemed muted and dull. Scratching it up to a bad day Crono let himself appraise the girl for the first time in a year.

Everything about her was small, her entire body only coming up to his collarbone, but there was still obvious signs of their adventures in the faded scars that criss-crossed her exposed legs. The blemishes did very little to detract from the appeal of the otherwise smooth expanses of well-toned skin, and though she was short her legs looked anything but that as she walked towards him. While she didn't have a chest like Marle, Ayla, or some other women he could bring to mind it didn't do anything to detract from her figure, and the assets she did have were more then enough to give her a variety of pleasing curves hidden beneath one of her dad's old shirts.

Wide, hazel eyes, though hidden behind her large glasses he had seen them light up like stars before and he always strived to freeze those moments in his memory. She might not win beauty pageants, but no-one could say her face wasn't attractive, perhaps a tad long and narrow, but the core beauty was there. She always chopped her purple-black hair short, but was currently letting it swing just below her shoulders, and she had grown bangs that now needed to be pushed to one side to keep from interfering with her vision.

Looking back in his memories Crono compared the girl he grew up with to the one she had become and was pleased to say she was pretty. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but far and away more beautiful then the playground bullies or even himself had predicted.

Glancing at her legs again he felt a moment of sadness as he took in those scars. A total failure on his part as she had been thrown into danger multiple times on his account. Coming to save him time and time again, and though he returned the favors through the course of the adventure he hated that she was branded like him. Lucca never should have been exposed to that, he had been doomed to a hard life filled with hard choices from the start, she shouldn't have been forced to live through them as well. His fingers twitched and he wished for a moment that his magic had been capable of healing as well. He would never have let such marks last on her.

"Stop staring, your making me nervous. Like I have grease or something on me." she protested. Jumping slightly Crono realized he had been staring, at least for the six or seven steps it had taken her to reach him.

"_Sorry. Guess I kinda got caught off-guard._" he replied lamely. He noted a slight flush tinge her cheeks. Something that had been happening a lot since he had entered the house.

"No need to feel sorry. It was just... unexpected." she replied crouching to squirm into the fort.

_'I will not stare at Lucca's ass. I will not stare at... Damnit.' _cursing his male hormones Crono tried vainly to ignore her until she had slipped completely into the fort. '_She's my best friend! I will NOT make things weird.'_

Confident he could approach the situation calmly and in control of his more primitive male tendencies Crono hit the lights then bent down and followed Lucca into the small shelter. There was some jumbling, some playful shoving and tickling, but eventually they managed to sort themselves into a familiar pose. Lucca once again curled up next to him as they stared up into the dark.

Crono hated the dark. It was impossible for him to communicate in it. But with just Lucca there he was able to relax. If there was only allowed to be one person in the world who understood him it would be her. He firmly believed that and loved her all the more for it. Because of that he had consistently refused to cross any boundaries with her. The chance of losing her was real and Crono knew that would be one of the greatest regrets of his life if he pushed her too far. He was also betrothed and Lucca knew that, so he trusted her to let him know if he started to cross those boundaries. That was what friends did, watched each others backs. He would do the same when she finally met the boy who caused her heart to pound, no matter how much he suspected he would want to wring the man's neck.

Musing lightly and enjoying the quiet sound of Lucca's breathing Crono gently ran his fingers through her hair. He had always loved doing that. Marle's hair was softer, longer too, but his fingers remembered the texture of Lucca's with perfect clarity. He felt confident that he could always tell it apart from any other. In response to his light stroking she had several small, content sounds, almost like one of his cats would begin purring. Enjoying the sound Crono continued to gently sift the fine strands through his fingers and rub behind her ears in smooth circles.

"If you... don't... stop.. mrrr..." he didn't need to hear the rest to put it together, yet his hand continued its lazy arcs as he felt her breathing slow through the expansion and contraction of her chest nestled against his side. More at peace here, surrounded by the smell of oil, musty books, and Lucca's fragile sent, then he had ever been in the castle Crono loosed a small sigh in his own contentment.

He could get use to this. That thought worried him slightly, though he brushed it off. He was happy, and Lucca seemed content as well. No lines had been crossed, and he would return to the castle tomorrow more refreshed then ever and tackle his workload with gusto the council had never seen before. Maybe they would let him set up a small house near the castle so he didn't have to live inside it's walls. The cold, grey sentinels would probably always make him slightly uncomfortable.

Playing with the thought he expanded it, building addition after addition. Finally filling it with himself and Lucca. Freezing he quickly scolded himself and inserted Marle. They would head to work early in the morning and return home after the work was done or put off for the next day. Then spend the night's talking and goofing off. For some reason though books kept getting left in random places, and small parts and tools began to show up in the house inside his mind.

He tried to imagine Marle building something, but the attempt just wouldn't work. He also realized that as the Queen she would need to be protected. Hidden away inside the walls and within easy reach of her subjects when a crisis occurred to guide and direct them. She would get out of the castle, that she had demonstrated through the years, but in the end her place was there. Sighing Crono let the fantasy of his own house fade. He was going to marry her, and maybe that would be enough to shake the penetrating chill of the castle, though deep down in places he didn't want to acknowledge he suspected otherwise.

What would he do? Running a kingdom was a daunting task at the best of times, and while it was not a particularly volatile time (he had lived through some.) Crono tried to think of all the things that he would be held partly or fully responsible for. The small piles of paperwork for each task began to pile up in his mind, higher and higher until he understood a bigger office would most assuredly be required. Marle would do her best to help him with the forms, he didn't doubt that, but her somewhat oblivious nature would force him to check what she had done to make sure nothing had been... slipped in while they weren't looking.

He was not a coward, though he wouldn't claim he was the bravest man alive either. He had stared down horrors from many times and places and always managed to move forward. He had been killed by a demi-god and brought back to life only to challenge his killer again. Yet those imaginary stacks of paper began to frighten him more then anything else.

How many lives could he ruin with a single stroke of a pen? One missed word or sentence. He could find lawmen who understood the text of decrees and could explain them in more common style, but how could he trust them not to perhaps not mention something to help forward their own agendas. He had seen it happen, and the nightmare that it evoked in trying to repeal the documents. The Kings word was the ultimate law, even if they were on paper. There were many steps along the way to making documents that changed the kingdom to insure such mistakes were caught early, but if they made it all the way through the same, tedious, daunting task would loom over any changes that became needed.

He was a fighter, and knew he would dive head-long into the mess and do his absolute best to never make a mistake. Unfortunately he still made mistakes, a vivid reminder having been displayed only a short while ago as he took in the scars that decorated his friend. If he screwed up this time it wouldn't be scars. It would be jobs, his citizens, relations with other countries, and his personal reliability to the people that would take the blow.

'_Indeed, the pen is far mightier then the sword.'_ a quote Lucca had told him back in the days when all he wanted was to be a knight, a hero to the people. He had scoffed at the time, but now understood all to well how much more destructive one pen-stroke of his could be then all his other considerable powers.

Feeling himself becoming frantic Crono latched onto the only thing he could to steady himself. The rhythmic breathing of the girl... woman beside him. Finally feeling his mind calm as he focused on listening to every breath she took, committing the soothing sounds and sensations to memory. He felt her stir slightly and relaxed his grip from the tight claws it had become. A wordless note of comfort was his reward. Sighing again the boy stared up into the dark and tried not to think of what the morning would bring.

If only he could stay like this forever.

* * *

><p>Well this is my first attempt at a truly more 'Romantic' story. I've had Crono and Lucca on the brain for a while now and needed to get something out. I'm mostly worried about Lucca's character, she is somewhat more needy and timid then I was expecting, but I was able to rationalize it a bit (at least to myself, you guys and gals will be the ones to let me know if I actually succeeded.) and she will brighten up once Crono starts coming around more often.<p>

Crono is terrified. Yes he's going to inherit a kingdom and his kids will be the next ones to rule. Honestly I don't think that's something someone just accepts. Perhaps at first but after the first year or so Crono is now fully realizing what he will be responsible for and feels like he is lacking. He could forge a path ahead, but doing so may crush more lives then he has ever really held in his hands at one time (sure he fought Lavos, but then it was just him and six other people, or two depending on how you envision it, if they failed nothing serious changed in their time. Now he can crush hundreds of peoples dreams with one swipe of a pen.) so he is having his doubts and trying to gain space to consider his course of action.

Didn't touch on Marle much, but I won't demolish her character just cause she's not my favorite (I was somewhat negative this chapter, but these are all flaws that were demonstrated in the game.)

Thoughts on my solution to Crono's lack of talking in the game?

A few authors that have particularly inspired me to finally do a CT story: Unbalancedninja, Myshu, and Gibson18. If you liked this (or didn't) I would strongly suggest checking out some of their work as well.

Crono's last name is 'Orphan' in German. I'll let you stew on that one for a bit though.

So your thoughts and comments would be very much appreciated. Particularly concerning personalities. Thank you for reading and I'll try and get another chapter or two up in the near future (though now that I've got this out I should really go update the rest of my stories as well .).

Edit: added a brief addition at the beginning to explain the different forms of talking or thinking.

_~Simply_**Waters~**


	2. Chapter 2

I still haven't managed to buy Chrono trigger, or any of its characters... therefore I do not claim them or make any proceeds from this story.

"Talking with occasional _emphasis_, or **emphasis**"

_"Unusual forms of talking with **emphasis**"_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>As sound of sizzling slowly pulled at the girls conscious and she began to make a few muted grumbles and roll tighter into the intoxicating warmth of the nest of blankets. Unimpeded by her efforts the frying sounds continued, and shortly after the smell of bacon and eggs began to drag her mind from it's half-dreams. Blinking a few times in confusion Lucca looked around the small alcove she found herself in.<p>

Filtered light her eyes had adjusted to during sleep illuminated a tangle of pillows and blankets, a deep indent next to her indicating another had been there. Running a hand along the hollow she smiled at the still lingering warmth. Stretching widely Lucca let out a happy sigh as her mind slowly worked itself free from the final shadows of sleep. Then she managed to knock over one of the pipes holding the rickety fort aloft, the resulting collapse burying her in fabric. Squeaking at the unexpected occurrence she started to squirm and kick her way free from the confining bed-sheets.

After a full minute of thrashing she growled, almost missing the light patter of bare feet as her guest made his way towards her from the kitchen. A raspy chuckle made her blush, 'Lucca the Great', time-traveler extraordinaire, and arguably one of the brightest minds of her age had finally been bested. By a sheet. Refusing to ask for help she continued to thrash inside the constricting covering, though somewhat less wildly. A light touch steadied her and soon she felt the fabric surrounding her begin to move as Crono untangled her from the mess. When the final twist was undone Lucca found herself looking into the forest-green eyes, lit with more then a fair share of laughter, of her still shirt-less friend.

"_Breakfast is almost ready."_ he said without further comment, though she had to predict the majority of the motions without her glasses to make out the words completely. A smirk briefly crossed his lips as he held her spectacles out to her.

"What time is it?" looking for the clock anyway Lucca chose to pretend not to notice his humor, at least what little of it was discernible before her glasses once again framed her eyes. Clapping his hands Crono drew her attention back to him to inform her it was almost eight.

"Didn't you need to get back to the castle? I didn't think you'd try to play hooky for two days." she almost hoped he would.

"_No rush, nothing big should go down for the rest of the morning, I'll be back in time to finish up the work I walked out on."_ he replied while shaking his head before rising and walking back towards the kitchen.

Surprising herself with a yawn Lucca stretched again before heading to her room. Normally she would have made another stop by the bathroom for a shower, but spending time with Crono sounded even better then the warm water. Shimmying out of her sleep-wear after shutting the door and lighting a candle with a flick of her finger Lucca worked her way into a set of tight, black shorts and a loose white long-sleeve shirt. Tying the laces at her collarbone as she made her way to the kitchen Lucca halted just outside the door to breath in the full wonder of a prepared meal.

Tummy rumbling in anticipation she slipped into the kitchen and got to see Crono, muscles rippling lightly along his back as he maneuvered the popping bacon from a pan to two plates. When had he got so tall? Growing up she had almost always looked the boy in the eye, even as they started their adventure through time she couldn't have been more then a few inches shorter then her friend. He hadn't bulked up much, still sporting a wiry, athletic build that had driven women crazy since he turned seventeen. Somewhere between extracting her from the ruins of their fort and the kitchen he found a light blue bandanna, which now rested just above his eye-brows and held back the waves of red hair that threatened to drown his eyes at any moment.

Dropping the last piece of bacon onto a plate Crono turned and greeted her with a smile as he set the two plates next to each other and then stepped over to a boiling pot on the stove. Taking one of the chairs Lucca almost started to drool as the rich sent of coffee began to fill the room as well. A steaming mug and a smaller plate of sliced, toasted bread were placed next to her before the boy finally took his own chair.

"_Better eat that before you sniff all the flavor away."_ he teased, starting in on his own plate of eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast.

"That's not possible." she retorted, pointedly giving one last long sniff before piling a fork-full of eggs and a bit of bacon onto a fresh slice of toast and cramming the whole, delicious concoction in her mouth.

For a time there was only the scrape of silverware on plates, clinking of cups as they rose and fell, and a few appreciable sounds from Lucca over the quality of Crono's cooking. All too soon both plates were clean and Crono set the dishes in the sink before pouring a fresh mug of coffee for each of them and heading back to the living-room. Fingers cradling the scalding beverage Lucca followed and took her seat as Crono sprawled onto the cushion-less couch, lightly running a hand over his sword as he did.

"Thank you for breakfast." Lucca mentioned, looking into the swirls of steam that spiraled lightly from the liquid in her cup.

"_Not a Problem."_ his words were choppy and slow as he made half the gestures, one hand occupied with the cup, but Lucca was able to piece together the other half without difficulty. _"Busy this morning?"_

"Not really. I should try and get that engine going now that you've got the tension right on the master coil. Maybe find a way to keep it from shaking that coil loose after a few hours, and I should probably put down some notes on the core framework in case it blows up in my face." rattling off a few more specifics Lucca watched Crono as he nodded and took a long swig of coffee.

"_Maybe you should figure how it will blow up so you can skip that whole phase and avoid the property damage and week in the hospital."_ Crono advised, knowing fully well that his request was impossible.

"Yeah, then maybe I can build an enertron from scratch right after so we don't waste time sleeping at all." she shot back.

"_Why would you do that! I LIKE sleep!"_ faking outrage the boy could hardly keep a straight face.

Thinking of her last lapse of consciousness Lucca had to agree. Sleeping with someone was a far more comfortable affair then by ones self. Herd behavior and all that. Though falling asleep while listening to Crono breath and rub her hair almost made her regret drifting off first and not getting to enjoy it longer, no matter how embarrassing it was becoming as she started to think of Crono more as a man and less her friend.

"I suppose I could put that off and work on getting our water-heater to stop blowing up every week." she conceded

"_Now that is what the castle needs. Think of how much time and work we could save the maids by having hot, running water through the castle."_ the boy replied, thoughtfully grabbing his chin after the sentence.

"That's not a bad idea at all. I bet we could set up the pipes to work as a heating system in the winter." Lucca extrapolated.

"_You serious? Cause waking up to frozen, stone floors is probably the worst thing ever. It's a wonder I even bother getting out of bed in the winter._" he asked.

"It's a wonder you ever get out of bed, period. It would take a couple months to line the castle with piping, then a few more to work the kinks out of the system... a bigger water tank for heating... you'd have to set up the boiler in the basement to try and keep as much of the heat created from leaking out as possible, no need to feed the entire Guardian forest reserves into the machine just for some slightly more livable conditions." mind taking off Lucca fumbled for a pad and started noting down her thoughts, listing parts, requirements, and making a tentative floor-plan of the castle to better visualize.

Crono's clapping broke her train of thought after a minute as he outlined his next question. _"Could we make this happen without tearing down the whole castle, or potentially blowing it up? Cause I don't see the King jumping at the idea of ripping down eight-hundred years of history. Or living over a potential explosion."_

"Of course! Leave that to me. I can add some pressure release valves to make sure the whole thing doesn't explode, and building the system into the castle would just take some... delicacy." she replied, waving away his worries.

"_Well if you think you can build it I'll toss the idea to Marle, I guarantee she'll be all over the thought of running hot water. And I hope you mean a little more delicacy then I've seen from you in the past..."_ he signed, then rose and started to sweep the remains of their fort into piles to be put back on couches or dumped into the laundry.

"Don't worry about that Crono, I'll get it later." she mentioned, setting down her own cup and waving him back towards his seat.

"_I have to go. If I don't their might be a country-wide search started. If Marle gets out of the castle it will probably be a month or more before we finally track her down again."_ he stated, somewhat reluctantly.

Holding her selfish complaints Lucca helped the boy gather up his things and walked him to the door. Checking his boot laces one last time Crono slipped his sword into it's resting place with instinctual ease and shook his jacket into place.

"_I'll try and swing by more often. Lord knows I deserve a vacation every couple days. Let me know when you've got your paperwork ready and I'll let Marle pop the cork on our little project." _he smiled, then lightly brushed his lips over her cheek before stepping out into the morning sun. _"See you."_

"See you..." she replied, waving for a moment from the steps before retreating back inside to her papers and creations.

The tingle in her cheeks wouldn't go away, and for some reason her heart continued to race long after he had left.

* * *

><p>"He didn't even leave a note?"<p>

Marle Nadia was upset. Thankfully her tantrums had settled down through the years and no longer threatened delicate pottery, dishes, or the tapestries that hung along every wall in the castle. Though the recipients of her anger were finding that it had grown much sharper and painful as she matured.

"No, your Highness." the lieutenant kneeling before her replied, keeping his eyes down.

"And none of you thought to ask him where he was going?" the golden-haired, blue-eyed princess continued.

"N... no your Highness." he fumbled.

"So let me get this straight. My husband-to-be and the soon to be prince consort, was allowed to walk out the front door, unchallenged, then race off to god knows where without even leaving a _NOTE!_" hands on her well-formed hips Marle glared at the man kneeling before her. "Explain."

"I apologize your Highness. The door guards were not expecting your betrothed to take off like that. They merely assumed he was stepping out for some fresh air. I will thoroughly disciple them for this and begin organizing a search party." hoping to redirect the princess he added, "They mentioned he seemed upset, perhaps even angry. Perhaps he just stepped out to let off some steam."

"Let off some steam? He might be in trouble, maybe he tripped and broke his ankle, or some of the Golden Eagles decided to make a meal of him while he was napping. Get your men together, we're going out to help him." inhaling deeply Marle calmed herself, trying to convince herself Crono was just fine.

They had faced far more dangerous foes then any that could challenge Crono in sight of Guardia castle. Deep down though she couldn't help but be terrified he was going to disappear before her eyes again, the magic that brought him back to her was gone now, and that only made the instinct to cling to his side more acute. He needed her there to protect him, to comfort him, and to fight with him. She couldn't bear losing her hero a second time.

"Well? GO!" noticing the lieutenant still kneeling she lost her composure for a moment. As the man scrambled to carry out her orders the entire hall heard the loud rapping of the castle knocker. Heads turned and twenty pairs of eyes watched in anticipation as the door was swung open.

He was lighter on his feet then she had seen him for a while. Like some of the weight that had been dragging the poor boy down had been lifted. Feeling her paranoia and worry dissipating as she found no cuts or signs of injury Marle broke into a smile. Everything made sense now, even she ran off more times then she could remember without letting anyone know. Crono was just sick of being cooped up inside.

"Crono!" rushing down the steps the princess threw herself into the boys arms as he cracked a grin as well. Crisis resolved Marle didn't give the guards a second thought and the lieutenant wisely had his men slip from view as the future prince-consort escorted his betrothed further into the keep.

Standing just a few inches shorter then her husband-to-be Marle was gifted with the figure that seemed to find it's way into every queen Guardia had been graced with. Slender yet with wide-hips and chest she had drawn men's eyes since turning fourteen. Smooth, ivory skin that practically glowed with health and energy, but Marle did miss the tan she had finally gotten along the course of their adventures only to lose it after wards. A soft, heart-shaped face and big blue eyes that could swallow a man whole framed with waves and waves of blonde hair, unless she tied it back in a pony-tail, ensured that she could never be forgotten by anyone of the opposite sex, or even some of the same.

"Where were you?" Marle demanded lightly. "I was so worried, and daddy said you didn't even finish the bill-signings he left for you. I thought someone had kidnapped you or you fell and got hurt. Then we searched the whole castle, twice, and still couldn't find you." walking arm in arm Crono simply nodded and swung a hand up and down himself, as if to say 'Look, I'm fine'.

Recalling that was actually what it did mean Marle sighed and playfully shoved him and continued,_"_I know that_ now_, silly boy. Why didn't you leave a note or something?"

Tapping his head then making some running motions Crono smiled.

"You wanted to clear your head with some running?" fairly certain she had it right the princess still squealed when he nodded. "You know you could have done that inside the castle grounds. No need to run away from home."

Shaking his head Crono made the running motion again, then adopted a stance Marle recognized from their adventures. He always seemed to slip into that stance, legs spread for balance and his arms locking an imaginary sword in place before him when he fought. Seeing recognition in her eyes the boy then shifted to another she remembered.

"You were out fighting and... practicing..." looking around quickly Marle snuck closer and whispered "Magic?" in the boy's ear. Nodding Crono kissed her lightly on the cheek and took her arm again.

"I suppose. I mean even I ran away from here before, so it's ok that you wanted to get out of the castle for a bit. Just leave me a note or tell somebody next time. Ok?" chiding Crono continued for a few minutes, but he took it all in stride, smiling and nodding appropriately. As they reached the throne room Marle fixed him with a glare.

"Your still planning on running off again aren't you?" he only grinned wider. "Tell me next time... ok?" she couldn't stop him, no-one on earth could stop him if he set his mind to something. Next time she would sneak out with him though, instead of worrying a sick knot of fear and paranoia all night. Unable to hold it back Marle felt her frown dissolve as Crono nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek again.

"Be careful, Daddy wasn't too happy with you this morning." she warned as Crono squared his travel-stained garments. He simply flashed a smile and threw the doors open.

Striding in with complete confidence and perfect poise Crono glided to the throne and knelt before the king, hand over his heart in a display of fealty. The small gathering of nobles and knights broke out in hushed discussions until the king rose his hand.

"Rise, Sir Crono." only nearing his fourth decade King Guardia the thirty-third still held onto his youthful figure, though his age was beginning to show in the lines across his face and the wings of white that colored his golden hair. His voice was deep, commanding, and capable of forcing lesser men to their knees.

Following the kings instructions Crono rose smoothly to his feet and planted himself smartly at ease, hands clasped at the small of his back, feet spread as wide as his shoulders and pointed slightly out. Meeting the Kings gaze the soon-to-be prince consort barely even moved as he breathed.

Soaking in the sight of her betrothed so professional Marle felt a pleasant heat suffuse her body while her heart started to beat in double-time. She even missed the major portion of the scolding he received, though she could guess the contents. Having been put through the same ritual multiple times, though she was not allowed to stand like a soldier or knight and instead had to clasp her hands before her and keep her heels together. First the king would mention how worried everyone was, then how shameful and dangerous it was for the princess (prince-consort in this instance) to go gallivanting about without an escort, and he would finish off with a confirmation that they were special and ask them to think about consequences more carefully.

"-are a precious person to all gathered here, not least of which my daughter. Therefore I ask you to consider your actions more deeply in the future." finally tuning in as the speech reached its end. Marle watched as Crono nodded, then bowed deeply before the king. He had been through this charade a few times as well, once they had even had to do it together after sneaking out for a picnic.

Formalities finished there was a round of polite applauds after which Crono would be released, if sent back to his office with a fresh load of bills and paperwork could be considered a release. Resolving to spend the rest of the day with her betrothed to help keep him from getting bored Marle waited patiently as Crono whirled around and strode back out of the throne room, his military precision loosing a few comments from the crowd. As the doors shut behind him Crono dropped the stiff stance and slipped his arm back into hers as he started down the hall towards his office.

"That was perfect! Have you been practicing?" she inquired as they walked. He shook his head, but Marle was certain he was just hiding it from her.

Smiling wickedly she rubbed her more then ample chest a little closer to his arm, then repeated the question. As his eyes, as all men before and likely most of them for years yet, betrayed him and dipped lower Marle giggled as his head made a nodding motion, trying to look her in the eyes and take in her cleavage all at once. Relaxing her grip she had to steer the boy around a suit of armor to avoid the collision his addled brain couldn't focus on.

"Hah! I knew you were practicing." pleased with her victory Marle started a light chatter of what Crono had missed the last twelve hours. Crono finally forced his gaze to a more acceptable location, not that Marle minded either way.

She loved this handsome, powerful boy despite his handicap, she wanted to always have him around and was determined to see their children grow up and run the country. He had come to save her after spending a measly hour with her at the fair years ago when Lucca's experiment had gone wrong. They had grown closer and closer through their subsequent adventures, and she remembered the hole that had been left when she saw him die to protect them.

That had been the moment she realized she loved him, would do anything for him, and would give everything she had to be with him. She had been given that chance, and Marle was determined not to waste it. Only Crono's hesitation kept them from finally being married, but the princess was more then willing to wait for him to accept his new role in life and in hers. Then they would belong to each other completely in mind, heart, and according to the law.

"What flowers should we have at the wedding?" she asked suddenly, frowning a bit as a groan erupted from Crono. "What? It's a serious question." seeing no-one in the hall Marle quickly pinned him to the wall and whispered silkily, "Just remember what comes after the ceremony."

Feeling his heart pounding against her chest Marle squeezed a little closer, nipping his neck playfully, to give him a full reminder of just what he was missing out on. One of his hands drifted up and tilted her face up to his own, and Marle sighed as he gave her a passionate kiss. His other arm slipped around her back and held her beautiful figure against him as her legs grew weak. Frozen in time they enjoyed the kiss till neither of them could withhold breathing any longer. Breaking apart Marle felt Crono loosen his grip and push back off the wall.

"It's not fair of you to keep me waiting." she whined, "I won't look this good forever!" snorting Crono gave her a disbelieving look before pointedly making writing motions, then head-chopping motions.

"Paper... Oh, Daddy isn't gonna kill you if you wait another couple minutes to get back to work." she reasoned, then gave up when she saw his eyes take on the glazed 'I will stand here while you talk, but I aint listening." look.

"Fine, I'll just spend the day with you cooped up in that stuffy office of yours." grinning as she saw him lift his eyes and mouth 'Why me?' Marle latched back onto his arm. "Cause you keep _teasing_ me, you big meany. Now about those flowers..."

Groaning Crono opened the door for her and Marle made sure to wiggle just a little extra on the way in. She'd make him forget his own name soon enough, if he would just set the date.

* * *

><p>Sighing Crono thanked whatever god had finally given him peace of mind. He loved Marle, her constant chatter might get slightly irritating at times, but it soothed him somewhat as well. Most of her words could be ignored, castle gossip, something Crono never seemed to find much enjoyment in, but they filled up the time with a pleasing background noise that let him focus more on the papers in front of him. When she wasn't teasing him with light touches and whispered promises. Her touch would erase almost everything from his mind and draw his attention to intimate parts of his anatomy that couldn't be discussed in polite conversation.<p>

He was looking forward to the wedding, well, maybe the honeymoon and pleasure of knowing he would never have to hear talk of 'wedding flowers', or 'bridal dresses' again then the actual event itself. However he didn't want to launch himself into the relationship. As much as he loved Marle, as much as he trusted her, he couldn't trust himself. His doubts about his abilities to run, or even assist in the running, of a country were many and large. Even those paled compared to his worries about what marriage would do to him.

It was vivid, the memory of hands wrapped around his throat. The sharp pain that had come after and had never truly left his body, even now he could feel it if he focused. What could drive a man to do that to his child and wife? Did he carry the same curse in his blood, a slumbering rage and hate that would force him to hurt those he loved most? Could he let Marle give everything to him if it would only force him to bring her pain?

He didn't know, so he waited. Waited for something he didn't understand, but knew would enlighten him. Till then he would protect Marle, protect his princess, from that possibility.

Re-stacking the pile of forms before him Crono thumbed through them, Marle's presence no long distracting his thoughts with images of her lithe, soft body pressed against his own, made the task far more speedy. He probably shouldn't have thrown her out, but he had goofed off long enough and if he ever wanted to be worthy of the titles that came with Marle he needed to finish his assignments.

Losing himself in the political verbiage and sentence structure Crono lost track of the time as he read, stamped, and signed copy after copy. When at last his fingers came to rest on the smooth wooden surface of the desk instead of a fresh packet Crono let himself look up at the clock. Cracking his neck and wincing he rose and made his way to the door, taking his sword from its resting place, and slipped into the hall. No-one should be creeping the halls at one in the morning, so the fighter tried to keep his foot-steps quiet despite his exhaustion.

Taking a small detour he slowed to a halt just outside of his destination, the door slightly cracked and exposing a thin finger of light into the otherwise dusky corridor. Knowing Marle didn't take visitors so late his fingers curled reflexively around the hilt of his sword and Crono had to repress the urge to smash the door open. Creeping cat-like to the door he listened and heard the sounds of heated arguing. Picking out the tone of Marle's father, his liege, Crono relaxed and prepared to give them their privacy.

"I won't call her mom!" catching himself, Crono leaned back towards the door intrigued.

"I would not ask that you do. Marle, I'm not even sure I will go through with this. I just wanted to tell you it is possible." the king explained in a somewhat condescending tone.

"Just possible? Just possible for you to forget mom and fall in love with some harlot! You can't replace her just like that!" the princess snarled.

"I forget _nothing_, daughter. I have not forgotten that your betrothed is... was a convicted felon, regardless of the circumstances. Do not insult my potential wife when your own potential husband has a past far darker. I loved your mother, and had she not died during child-birth I would love her even more. I am not an old man, Marle, please try to refrain from making me one." stung Crono resolved to leave.

Hero. They had called him that, but before he was the hero he was the traitor. The grey walls pressed further and further down on him, almost as if to lock him in as the word echoed in his mind. He had been pardoned, the king swayed by Crono's exploits and his daughters testimony, but no-one had forgotten his first visit to the castle in this era.

Slipping away like a wraith Crono made his way to his own room. It was a simple room, fitting for a knight of low-standing, but more spacious then he required. It had originally been intended for temporary quarters till the wedding, where upon he and Marle would take a room of their own in one of the towers. With the delays to the wedding the room had become something more of a home. Shedding his clothing Crono threw on a pair of light pajama bottoms and sank into his chair.

A chair, a desk, a queen-sized bed, two dressers, a wardrobe, and a large locker at the foot of the bed. A tapestry of Cyrus hung along one of the walls, the heroic knight painted as holding a glowing sword and an army of mystics fleeing before his righteousness. It was somewhat accurate, Crono had seen the Masamune glow, but the figure always reminded him of another. A man whose body had been twisted yet still managed to rise above that and forgive the very man who had cursed him, and killed his mentor, Cyrus.

_'What I would give to talk to you again. Glenn.'_ the boy mourned. The time gates that kept them but weeks instead of generations apart had ceased to exist after their battle with the planetary parasite, Lavos.

Perhaps they only existed as an extension of the beast itself, for indeed their final battle had taken place in the very corridors of time itself, the last refuge the beast had to run. He had reveled in that final battle, the blood, the pain, the feeling of power as he and his friends shattered the god-like creature and finished it off piece by piece.

_'Did you enjoy that as well? Or were you merely weighing the lives of the many against one?'_ times like these Crono wished he could speak, if only to converse with himself outside the confines of his mind.

Realizing nothing would come of his musings this night Crono rolled himself into bed and blew out the light. Shifting the blankets around and rolling a few times to get comfortable Crono waited for exhaustion to finally wear away the paranoia he carried in his heart when in the castle.

'_Bath in the morning.'_ he reminded himself, though he thought he could still smell a touch of engine oil and a lighter, elusive sent different from Marles perfumes or oils that eased him quickly into sleep despite the ever-present sense of impending crisis the castle radiated. Unnoticed by its owner one hand began to make small, comforting circles to ease another to sleep, despite the lack of her corporeal presence.

* * *

><p>Deep in the bowels of Guardia castle a door squeaked slightly. Cloaked in shadows a humanoid figure made it's way to the center of the room and lightly placed a candle on the ground. A moment later the flame turned blue and a wispy trail of smoke formed a half-face, though the features shifted with every stirring of the air.<p>

"You did well." the smoke stated.

"Thank you, your majesty." the crouching figure replied in a curious voice, almost as if two people spoke at once in different pitches.

"Continue your impersonation, I am to be informed of all the boy's movements. However you will not impede him." the smoke directed.

"I will not fail you majesty. And... the girl?" eager anticipation rung in the dual-layered voice.

"Will be taken care of. You need not concern yourself with her." the speaker replied dismissively.

"Of course... and... the prince-"

"You will carry out my instructions, you are _not_ required to know more then that. Think carefully of your former superior. You would not want to meet the same fate, would you?" cutting off the subordinate there was an unmistakeable note of threat and finality in the speakers tone.

"Of course, I will cease such lofty thoughts immediately master. I shall wait your next visit." a puff of air extinguished the light, a door creaked and then there was only silence in the dark storeroom.

* * *

><p>Yes... there is something like a plot to this story.<p>

Tried to demonstrate a little bit of how different Crono's interaction with normal people is to display his handicap a little more. His past (concerning his father and reason for his handicap) is coming up, though it will be a while yet.

More characters will make their way into the story, but I'm trying to keep it mostly focused on our trio of former heroes. I know where I want to end up, now it's just getting that pesky middle portion to work with me. Politics and drama have never been my strong point, though that is kinda the route I'm forced to take for this tale and I hope I can pull it off well enough to keep everyone entertained.

Still hoping to see some comments, particularly about how well I'm portraying each character (I know this part of isn't overly active... which is really a shame) and if I need to make some changes to keep the story enjoyable and interesting (I already know the story, more or less, but I'd like to make it so everyone enjoys it just as much.). So feel free to let me hear your thoughts and I'll just keep plodding away hoping for the best =).

**~Simply**_Waters~_


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Chrono Trigger or make any money off this.

"Talking with occasional _emphasis_, or **emphasis**"

_"Unusual forms of talking with **emphasis**"_

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>He didn't remember when his habits had changed, though he remembered a time when waking up with the rising sun was something that required his mother, or perhaps a close friend, dragging him from the comforts of his blankets. Yet now, as the first rays began to peek through his window Crono was rolling free from the warm embrace of his bed and getting dressed. Finely woven cloth pants and shirt, an embroidered vest, and his best pair of boots. They would be watching him now, for a time, to insure he didn't run off again. Resisting the urge to hunch slightly at the thought of all the eyes that would be following him, judging him, Crono swept a hand through his hair.<p>

"_Time for a haircut."_ he signed to no-one in particular, the only other eyes in the room retaining their penetrating gaze into the fabricated distance. Tossing the stoic Cyrus a wave Crono laid his hand on the door before noting a blue bandanna that had fallen from his pocket last night. Grabbing the thin, well-worn item he smiled at the lingering sent of machinery and oil.

_'Lucca's.' _he recalled, though it had been his before. He had used it to tie up one of her cut knees back when they use to go gallivanting about the woods playing make-believe. She would call out a variety of machinery or monsters that they faced and he would pretend to fight them off as she directed him to their weaknesses. He had never grown tired of the game, though Lucca had started killing the imaginary monsters off before him with bombs, or gunshots, or just telling them to leave before she finally stopped playing altogether.

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_ she said after what he would later see as their final game.

"_I can't get hurt, the monsters aren't real. Even you said so!"_ he had challenged.

"_But... I'd just rather not pretend that we're heroes. Heroes have short lives, and I don't want us to miss anything."_ was her response, though he had never dragged more out of her. He had grabbed it yesterday while starting breakfast to help keep his hair from drooping any further into his eyes. Tying the item around his throat Crono let his fingers linger slightly on the fabric before resuming his interrupted morning schedule.

First he made a round along the wall, simply observing and clapping a few of the sentries on the shoulder or back. The first rule of leadership: Be seen, as explained by the king and from his own unique experiences demanded the boy to give the men he would someday command the comfort of his presence. Regardless of their personal thoughts of his former station, or judicial situations, he would give them ever reason to see him as a hard worker and someone who cared for his subordinates.

Ignoring the sharper looks then usual Crono managed to make his way through the ordeal with little trouble before proceeding down to the kitchen. Taking a seat closer to the middle of a table then the head or foot he both left others the opportunity to sit with him, and did not appear to assume his station was higher then that of a simple knight. As usual his meal was quickly delivered and eaten alone. Leaning back after finishing his entire plate of scrambled eggs and sausage, the best compliment he could give a cook, Crono glanced around and saw a few other groups of individuals littering the benches. Mostly soldiers coming off or going onto guard duty, a small bundle of councilors continuing their endless plotting and maneuvering for position, and two maids taking a quick break from the laundry room.

Seeing nowhere to fit in and pass a few moments just being with his future subjects Crono pushed back from the table and proceeded back upstairs. Food and appearances covered he was free to sink himself back into the endless quagmire of paperwork that clogged the nations capital. Deciding to put the start to that horrid project off as long as possible he reversed his path and began to ascend towards Marle's room. It was unlikely that she would be awake already after doubtlessly remaining up longer conversing with her father it was worth the walk to delay his fate for a few more minutes.

Reaching the hallway to her chamber Crono raised an eye at the increased security that had sprung up overnight. Considering Marle's tone last night the king must be expecting her to try and escape the walls for a while herself shortly. Smirking Crono tried not to laugh, these measures could be circumvented and Marle was cunning enough to slip by them just as easily as she had in the past. Waving lightly to the guards Crono made his way to the door and knocked politely. Making a show of waiting a few moments before giving a dramatic sigh Crono turned to leave.

The door swinging open just as he turned to leave almost made the boy jump out of his skin. Caught flat-footed he was helpless as Marle, dressed in a flowing, white sleeping gown, grabbed him and dragged him inside. Finding his balance for just a moment Crono was about to resist the man-handling when he was roughly pushed into one of the princesses chairs. Cautiously he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position as he let his eyes met his future wife's.

She hadn't slept well, the barely perceptible signs of bags and redness of her eyes were apparent to him, a quick glance also revealed that her bed looked like it hadn't been disturbed. Or Marle had taken an interest in making her own bed recently.

"We need to talk." his whole body tightened up subconsciously as he detected the 'Ruler of Guardia' tone. Nodding he met her gaze again calmly and motioned for her to continue.

"My dad is thinking about getting married." she revealed after a few moments of half-starts and fidgeting. Pre-warned Crono let himself feign surprise before Marle continued.

"He's asked the ruler of Porre permission to court his cousin Janis. Of course Porre will be more then happy to send the little harlot here to wheedle her way into daddy's heart, though I think she'll start with the non-thinking appendages first. Daddy is such an idiot why can't he just tumble some commoner serving girl like everyone else? No he has to get married, he's to 'noble' for anything else." the princess had begun pacing half-way through, clearly frustrated.

Blinking Crono pondered the aggressive feelings pouring from the woman in front of him. He felt a slight sting from Marle's callous reference to the working class, however he waved it off as a mere by-product of her irritation at her father and the somewhat promiscuous behavior of a few of the castle maids. Deciding to try and walk a median Crono carefully planned out his 'words' before drawing Marle's attention.

"_Your father, the king, has been a fair and just ruler for the realm his whole life. I don't think we can blame him for trying to find someone to share the prosperity he enforces with. I don't think he'll ever forget your mother, but memories can't change or grow."_ already kicking himself for using too many words Crono started planning how to state his thoughts in simpler words that Marle already understood instead of having to teach the signs.

"Daddy? I know he's the king, I _am_ the princess." Crono clamped down on his budding irritation, 'talking' with Lucca the other day made him want to use many of the 'words' Marle hadn't been able to grasp yet, and on this particular subject he sorely needed them.

Taking a deep breath he spent a moment recalling the terms Marle could understand and focused on trying to rephrase the statement so she could understand.

"_Your dad. Good man."_ he started, forming the words slowly and adding in a thumbs up.

"_Good..."_ he drew a crown over his head, hoping she connected the dots before he rushed ahead as Marle's eyes narrowed.

"_Wants friend. To share. Mom still there in head." _hiding a grimace at the crude statement his thoughts were forced into Crono crossed his fingers.

"He can have a friend! But why does he need a new wife! Why aren't the memories of mom enough for him! At least he has them." she retorted after a few more repetitions of some of the trickier signs.

Words had never been his preferred method of communication with most people anyway. Rising Crono simply stalked forward and enveloped Marle in a tight hug, one hand around her back, the other lightly pressing her head down onto his shoulder. She resisted for a moment, then let the tension drain out of her body as he lightly ran his hand through her hair. Crono held her gently once she relaxed, letting the heat from his body slowly seep into her. Cradling her head in the crook of his neck Crono rocked the princess slowly back and forth. He knew she had never met her mother, the Queen had died shortly after the complicated birth, and as he thought of his own mother Crono felt a little more of his heart go out to Marle.

"It's so dumb." she said after a few more minutes. Snorting Crono tickled her side briefly before pulling back and smiling.

"I'm so glad your here with me, I don't know how I would handle this otherwise." she continued. Snapping his fingers Crono made a few gestures at the two of them and then smirked triumphantly.

"What are you so pleased about?" Marle grumbled, a sleepy note beginning to form.

"_Dad wants this. Person to hold."_ he replied, sighing as a flash of realization crossed the princesses face.

"Well... I still don't like it." she muttered stubbornly.

"_Lucca, make hot water in castle."_ trying to redirect Marle to happier thoughts Crono grinned as Marle pieced together his statement.

"Hot water? Like her house?" the princess inquired after a minute. Nodding Crono motioned to the room around them, and the whole castle by extension, and saw her face start to light up as the idea fermented in her mind.

"That would be wonderful! Just think, I wouldn't have to wait for the maids to draw bathwater, and could just add more hot water when it starts to cool!" stars were dancing in her eyes now, and Crono couldn't help a slight feeling of satisfaction. Lucca would have a job to focus on, and Marle would insure that the project kicked off. Not to mention the hundreds of servants who would benefit greatly from running water through the majority of the castle.

"I can't wait! Can she start today? Oh, I should go talk to daddy. No, I'll just get all the councilors on-board and then daddy can't say no!" an evil smirk made its way across Marle's face and Crono quickly decided damage-control was in order.

"_Sleep on it, just a couple hours."_ he signed, pointing the woman towards the forgotten furnishing.

"But, but..." she started to protest, only to be silenced by Crono's hands lightly running across her shoulders.

"You know that makes me sleepy." she accused quietly as Crono continued his ministrations.

Shaking his head Crono escorted Marle to her bed, then oversaw the process of inserting the barely resisting woman between the soft layers. Ignoring her protests he lightly brushed his lips over hers, the room instantly going quiet. Once again running his fingers through the luscious curls of gold spilling from Marle's head Crono felt her tremble slightly. Sensing that he should escape now if he wanted to keep rumors from spreading, he broke the chaste kiss and smiled while climbing to his feet.

"_Give Dad a chance."_ he motioned, _"Maybe good things."_

"Maybe..." she said, long put off sleep dragging her eyes down. Satisfied that his wife-to-be was placated Crono bid a hasty retreat.

Closing the heavy door behind him Crono nodded to the guards and made a sleeping gesture, followed by five fingers. Nodding the guard glanced at a nearby clock before returning his gaze to it's roving pattern.

_'Five hours should be more then enough.'_ the young man thought as he headed back towards his office. Marle would be up in time for lunch and all of her afternoon classes and meetings. Perhaps today would turn out well despite his increased security. Or the constant reminder that his minds workings were almost impossible to express fully to those around him. Feeling like he had already managed to accomplish something today, despite the frustrating language barriers, Crono resolved to tear through his projects today with fresh enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Mom and Dad will be home soon." Lucca commented to no-one. The empty house merely diffusing her words throughout it's mass. The pile of pillows and cushions still lay in a pile on the floor, for some reason Lucca just couldn't bring herself to pack it all away. Perhaps she was just that desperate for a reminder that Crono hadn't forgotten her.<p>

"Stop that." she chided herself. 'Lucca the great' was not one of those flighty, needy women who needed a boy around to make her feel important.

_'Crono's not just a boy though.'_ her clever mind retaliated.

Tossing her pencil down in frustration Lucca decided the house had been a disaster long enough. Grabbing up a stack of teetering books she wandered over to the book-shelf along the wall and started jamming the hard-covered texts into the already packed shelves. After somehow managing that she admired her handi-work for a moment before turning to resume her interrupted planning. A twisted length of piping lashed out at her toe the minute she started to move.

Yelping in protest Lucca clamped her hands around the bruised appendage and leveled several death-threats at the offending metal protrusion. Unperturbed the cool copper tube ignored her.

"Smug little..." letting go of her foot Lucca fixed her grip over the pipe and yanked it free from the pile of books, metal, and fabric that had propped it up just enough to catch her foot. Several crashes and bangs later the former pile of rubbish had been sent flying to the four corners of the room. 'Effectively dead' as her father, Taban, would put it. Feeling better, despite the dull ache in her toe, Lucca took an extra minute to fluff her seat and curled up at the desk like a pleased house-cat.

"Now where was I?" even as the words left her mouth Lucca was somewhat surprised. She had never been one to talk to herself, and the habit had only really kicked in over the last year.

_'He use to be right there.'_ her insidious mind reminded, drawing her attention to a small chair. Now covered completely in books the battered item didn't seem like it had ever been big enough for Crono to lounge in, despite some keen memories of just that. Caught up in the moment Lucca dug through the pile of books, ignoring the plans she had been reviewing.

The top layers were reference books, several for piping material and different methods for rigging a structure with internal plumbing. Underneath those were a handful of encyclopedia's and some of Lucca's drafts for her thoughts on time and inter-dimensional travel, first hand experience with both had almost forced the girl to put her thoughts down for her successors. Shoving the rest of the pile of material over Lucca finally found what she had been looking for.

Lovingly her hands ran down the rough green-black cover, the cool texture sending pleasing tingles up her arm. This was his favorite book, right where he always left it. Truly a childish book, though it had been written by two children in the spur of the moment. A tale of picturesque battles with dark beasts that could never stand against true heroes.

She could almost visualize his tanned hands wrapping around the pages as he leaned back, reading while she tinkered or doodled. Whenever she had been overly stressed with a project Crono seemed to know. He'd always show up, take his seat just inside her peripheral vision, and proceed to slowly flip through the pages. Often his showing up was enough to make her relax, and if it wasn't his quiet company would soon drive whatever pressure she was feeling away.

_'Don't you miss me too?'_ she asked wordlessly. Hating the way her mind warped everything to remind her of him.

He probably did, rationally Lucca knew this, but he couldn't miss her like she wished. Crono was too wrapped up in his new life to reminisce much. Grimacing she clutched the book to her chest. Marle would consume his every thought soon anyway, if she didn't already. The blonde's stunning good looks and bubbly personality insured that. Who would ever remember the small, mousey girl buried in books more often then not with the kingdoms future ruler nearby.

"Don't you ever be sad." she whispered into the hard cover. "You earned everything. Skill, daring, a kingdom, and even the princess."

She was doing it again, talking to the clutter that covered her house from wall to wall. He shouldn't have let that happen, should have kept her emerging madness at bay with his careless smirks and friendly touches. She was going to cry soon, pressure building inside her head and spilling in hot waves from her eyes. Stumbling across the room she buried herself in the tangled pile of cushions and blankets they had shared so recently. Curling tight around the book she berated herself again for being so weak, so certain that things would always be the same, that he would be there for her every time.

_'It's your fault.'_ she whimpered, his fault for acting the same even as everything else changed. Their boundaries, already engraved in stone from years of friendship, were too close now. To close too something... impossible. Lucca didn't want to be led-on, to see a possibility no matter how small, that he would still be there as always. His touch burned her, no matter how innocently it brushed her skin.

Even as she finally felt the pressure tear through her and the waterworks arrive Lucca knew it wasn't him. He didn't know, couldn't know just how he affected her. He was doing everything he could to keep being her friend as his life was uprooted and thrown about. She was the one who couldn't let go, who let herself be tortured by that tiny 'maybe'.

_'Why can't it be your fault. Just this once.'_ but he was just being himself, the boy who made her smile and forget that there was more to life then chemistry and robotics. The boy she had thrown, unintentionally, into the arms of disaster and quietly she let one finger trace the embossed title of the book held tightly to her.

"_Our Adventure's_" written by the two of them, ten years earlier.

A heroic group of unlikely individuals. An evil beast capable of incinerating the world. A horde of evil minions and misguided pawns. Inspiring places visited, and mysterious powers granted. Bonds forged by people who were so different to begin with, first united by personal vendettas, then finally by their intertwined hopes. A world saved, a heart-breaking farewell between friends separated now by centuries, and the commoner being granted a kingdom and it's gorgeous princess for his titanic efforts and sacrifices. But in life the princess was blonde and beautiful, not darkish-purple and awkward.

"Was this really the ending?" laughing bitterly Lucca let herself curl tighter, closer to a different dream and farther from her depressing reality.

* * *

><p>"I have something to present." Marle announced towards the end of one of the councils meetings.<p>

The aged men, most preparing to leave after the seventh and last councilor had presented his papers and thoughts, seemed stunned for a moment before reclaiming their seats and gesturing for her to continue. Marle noticed a few uncomfortable glares leveled her way, a warning not to waste their time with petty thoughts or ideas. Certainty of her victory let the princess maintain an smooth, cool presence.

"It has recently come to my attention that our home, the great castle of Guardia, has become somewhat... outdated." she felt the glares intensify, the second councilor already half-rising from his seat.

"Therefore-" stalling for time she quickly continued, "I was quite pleased to hear that a certain inventor has expressed an interest in... modernizing, or perhaps even adding a futuristic touch to our home."

"Please don't tell me this plan is coming from... the young miss Ashtear." the third councilor, a shrewd and rat-like man, stated and Marle felt her position lose much of what shaky footing it had.

"Indeed. However, in light of her more... spectacular works, I insisted she provide documentation, safety measures, plans, and understandable controls for her suggestion. I have witnessed a small version of the system she is hoping to implement, and will approve of it's worth." she hid a smile as she saw a few of the councilor's begin to at least consider hearing her out.

"Imagine rising from your beds, early in the morning, and having hot water a mere turn of a knob away." she had to appeal to them, make them see it as a luxury that would set them further apart from the commoners they ruled over.

"I can have hot water within minutes regardless." the second councilor, seemingly out of place with his brutish features, sneered. "We have this thing called 'maids'."

"Indeed, but is shouting for water, or for more when it begins to cool, truly necessary?" she continued, matching her exposed opponent's gaze. "And the system will do more then simply provide hot water for bathing." that comment got the attention of the lower ranked councilors.

"What exactly are we considering building, your highness?" the fourth councilor, the youngest though he still had a fair smattering of white through his long beard and long lines across his plain features, queried.

"A metal box, perhaps several because of the shear size of our home, in which water will be heated. A series of pipes will connect to these containers and run behind the walls, delivering the heated water to any location in our castle. However, these pipes will also heat the castle. Run one along your bedroom floor and never suffer freezing stone or cold carpet again. In the winter have no need for heavy coats or thick boots while we reside in a truly revolutionary building." cards played Marle silently hoped she had understood Crono's explanations, he had come and spent some time before this meeting answering her questions to the best of his ability.

For a few moments the men around her considered, a few whispered debates rising and falling just as quickly. Listening in Marle figured she had split the council in half. Unfortunately the second councilor seemed against it, and he often stopped at nothing to get his way. She noticed the fourth councilors stare and turned to meet his eyes. For a brief moment his eyes pinned her, before he nodded slowly and rose to his feet.

"I suggest we invite the young miss Ashtear to the castle. Her inventions are occasionally useful, and it would indeed be a fine thing to have such a grand and elaborate system to boast of. We shall present her the opportunity to convince us, as well as prepare a quote for her price after truly experiencing the size of our grand home. Perhaps the task will prove to difficult and we will simply go on as normal with our lives. Or she may grant us a unique asset to call our own." he stated his argument quietly, though loud enough to insure everyone in the room heard him.

"Or she may blow us all sky-high." the second councilor shot back, running a hand along his smooth chin, thinning black and white hair stirring slightly.

"Which is why she will follow up on her promise to provide plans and blueprints for us. Which we will then ask a third, or even fourth party to investigate and report on. If the idea is feasible and _safe_ I see no reason not to make our kingdom that much more impressive." maintaining his cool, despite the heavy glare of the second councilman and piercing looks from the rest of his colleges, the fourth councilman ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled.

"How can we possibly lose in this situation?" that comment finally seemed to sway the rest of the room and Marle felt herself release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Perhaps you are correct." the second councilman replied, scowling.

"If there is nothing else?" the first councilman asked, as was his right as the leader of the council.

When no-one spoke up the wizened old man nodded and dismissed them, suggesting they meet in the morning to discuss and draft their letter to the young Ashtear. As the room emptied Marle caught sight of the fourth councilor and subtly hurried to catch him. Once free of the council chambers she followed him as he took a few turns.

"You wish something of me, your highness?" he inquired, startling Marle as she rounded a corner and found him standing there relaxed.

"To thank you. I truly do appreciate the assistance you gave me during the meeting." she replied with a smile.

"Such is my duty. I am here to both shield and encourage the royal family. Your idea holds merit, even if I am skeptical I can see the possibility for greatness here. Your highness, I will admit I am somewhat... apprehensive about miss Ashtear visiting the castle, but you seem set on it so I will merely do my best to insure we all benefit from this experiment." he bowed slightly at the end of the speech.

"Your words only make me more sure, councilor. Thank you for your guidance and support." Marle stated, "I hear that the seals of the lower councilmen have been... removed."

Blinking the greying man eyed her before replying. "Indeed, the seal has been approved only for the first through third seats. A rather petty display of arrogance I am afraid."

"I see no reason the fourth seat should not have one as well. I will speak with my father on this subject tonight." she smiled as the man suddenly became thoughtful.

A Guardian council seal, unlike the personal seals many of the castles inhabitants used for letters, was a physical indication of the royal families approval. It could be added to give further weight to the owners words or writings. In essence Marle was offering the councilor her full support in his endeavors, for to blatantly disregard a Guardian seal was to ignore the very heart of Guardia itself. Stroking his beard the councilman pondered for a moment, Marle waiting patiently for his response.

"The honor you offer me is truly great, princess. I shall insure that your trust has not been misplaced." he finally remarked, bowing low before bidding farewell and resuming his walk.

_'One on my side.'_ Marle couldn't help but squeal inside, even as she maintained her calm demeanor.

Turning she caught sight of a large shadow slipping around another corner from the corner of her eye. Perplexed the princess quickly moved to the hallway and peered down it's length. Seeing and hearing nothing Marle dismissed the occurrence as a trick of the torch-light.

"Maybe Lucca could put up those lights she has... the ones that can turn off and on at the push of a button!" happy at the thought Marle made her way towards Crono's office to share the good news and fresh idea.

* * *

><p>"It must be quick." a twisting, unnatural voice quietly disturbed the dark corridor.<p>

"I will be swift." the commonly dressed guard whispered to his companion, a few wisps of red hair peeking out from under his helmet.

"It must be." the other replied, his vaguely human features twisting and churning, like a thick pink soup stirred slowly.

Glancing down the hall the guard felt his tension rise, almost wishing something unexpected would occur, just to release the tension that had begun to build. They had one chance, their target would be here soon and if they missed this golden opportunity it would be days before another attempt could be made. If they lived after drawing their masters attention for failure. Shivering the man fingered his sword, wishing he could use a more fitting weapon for his purpose.

"He comes." the creature hissed, slipping soundlessly behind a trophy set of armor, his form seeming to curve and bend to join the flickering shadows there.

Peeking around the corner again the guard sneered as his companions senses proved correct. Practically dripping with authority and arrogance the aging second councilor strode down the hall as if he owned the whole castle, his hand-picked guard a step behind and to his left. Licking his lips the guard slipped back a half-step and silently drew the long length of steel from its scabbard. One last look behind him insured that his shadow was completely hidden, ready to either leap to its task after the deed was done, or to slip away unnoticed if things did not go as planned.

"He must be alive, and neither can scream." a harsh voice whispered in warning.

"I know." muscles screamed in protest at his lack of motion despite their incredible tension, but the soldier held himself perfectly still. One chance, he would only have one chance to grab at riches and power few ever dreamed of holding.

_'Perfection.'_ he intoned, mind already playing out his actions. He would crush the councilor's throat, cutting off the man's screams before they had even begun and still leaving him alive... for a time. The guard he would run through along the diaphragm, before he had a chance to realize what was happening. For another warrior this would be an almost impossible task. For him it was child's play.

He could hear the clicking boot-falls approaching, and his already taunt body drew tighter with each echo, closer and closer to the moment of his lightning-like release. Urging the man to move faster, their confrontation was inevitable and he could barely restrain his desire for action any longer.

"I will require a new seal, one befitting my station. If that whelp of a fourth seat can have a personal seal I will need a far more elaborate device. The fourth seat having a _seal_! How ridicules, what was our princess thinking. I shall bring this matter before her fath-" the rest of his sentence would never be heard as an iron-like fist crushed his larynx, the shock of impact sending the heavy-set, balding man off his feet into the wall.

Wordlessly snarling at the sound of his prey's body impacting the wall the killer refused to let the tiny imperfection ruin his next action. As the councilors guard realized his situation the double-sided sword in his attackers hand was already through his ribs and a second crushingly powerful hand clamped over his throat, stifling any sound of air moving, despite the mans sudden inability to draw or expel air.

"Ruined." the murderer ground out quietly. He had been sloppy on the first blow, using far more power then needed in his unholy joy.

"Acceptable." the dark shadow remarked as it slithered from it's concealing darkness and crouched at the dying councilor's side.

Grunting the soldier let his dead foe slide smoothly off the sword onto the ground. Crimson droplets leading to a steadily growing pool of rich, deep red that expanded around the slain man. Admiring the image for a moment the killer then turned to watch his companion finish their task.

Shifting features began to slowly condense, even as their body expanded in height and width. White streaked, stringy hair began to take shape as the creature stared into the dying councilor's eyes. Those eyes, even as death began to creep into them, expanded in horror as they saw features finally take shape and solidify before them. Chuckling the spectator grinned as the reality settled over the former second councilor of Guardia.

Rising to his feet with grace his predecessor sorely lacked the creature examined his new features in the polished breastplate of another hollow suit of armor a few feet away. Piggish, dark eyes greeted him, a large forehead and thick bones giving the man an almost neanderthal-like appearance. Intelligence and cunning glittered as wide lips grinned. Running a heavy hand through thinning, raggedly salted hair the councilors twin turned and nodded to his companion. Tilting his head the fake guard examined both the look-a-likes for a moment, then nodded as well.

"Success. I will handle the clean-up. Changing my appearance leaves me rather... _famished_." the fake councilor stated, his blunt hands lifting the dying twin effortlessly.

"I'll leave you to it then." his companion replied, turning and walking swiftly down the hall they had recently been waiting in.

"The dark masters will be done." the intimidation stated.

"For the master sees all." the killer replied as he turned down another passage.

"Indeed. She does." a moment later a swirling vortex of hunger and sick pleasure permeated the area, as a few quiet _cracks_ and _slurps_ echoed through the empty halls.

* * *

><p>Moving along, sorry for the delay but they will be common (I don't have much time to myself at the moment, especially with half my sections staff on leave).<p>

I'll name the councilors soon, or switch to using their numerical position as their name as I, myself got quite tired of the word 'council' through this chapter. More on how they get their position and how they balance the royal family will come later.

Still hoping to see more comments, mostly cause I'm still worried how people are feeling on the main characters personalities (Much less material to base their thoughts and actions off of then I'm use too) so let me know what you like/dislike so I can build an even better story =).

I'll also use this end note to address my reviewers who don't allow PM's or any questions that come up that I feel pertain to all my readers.

Long Lost Strawberry,

Thank you! I'm very happy to see a review, and a positive one at that! I agree CronoxLucca is a huge rarity. Anything not based on Magus seems pretty damn rare to be completely honest... Check out 'Guardian angel' by unbalanced ninja and 'Prelude to the Chronicals' by Myshu if you haven't already for some good CronoxLucca moments. Myshu also has a particularly heartbreaking piece on deviant art to go with a drawing titled 'CT-Kiss me goodbye'. I am very pleased your enjoying my method of writing as well. Crono's interaction with people shouldn't change much (From others views, except for Lucca, he will rarely 'speak' as the language he and Lucca use is based more on Drow sign language then anything else, R.A Salvatore is a favorite of mine) so he will still mime more then use his 'words' and I hope I got across just how much he has to 'dumb' down his thoughts to express them to regular people this chapter. Fresh chapter up 3 days after your review so hope you enjoyed and continue to share your thoughts with me =)

Thank you again.

_~Simply_**Waters~**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another chapter! Ok please don't kill me for taking so long =(. Saddly this one is pretty short compared to the rest but I'm stumped for the moment and felt I might as well put out what I did have ready since its been... Oh god like half a year *Ducks behind table to avoid angry retorts*.

"Talking" normally

_"Crono Talking"_ normally

_'Thinking'_ normally

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are their any further changes necessary for the document?" the first councilman's reedy voice asked.<p>

"I still think simply ordering the girl here would be far more... appropriate, let us not forget her first visit involved explosives." Hans, the second seat remarked harshly.

"A rather brutish stance." Joel, the fourth countered. "We are not barbarians, and the royal seal is more then enough weight to bring miss Ashtear to our door."

Various nods, or mumbled agreements floated through the room as the first councilor finally dripped hot, red wax onto the document before him. Pressing the ring-like seal on his middle finger into the puddle he waited for a moment before lifting his thin hand from the paper. Guardia's crest now proudly standing above the seven signatures of the council.

"Our offer is now written. Who shall we send to deliver it?" called the fifth council member.

"I say we send the mute." not bothering to watch his words with none of the royal family about Hans rolled the insult lovingly along his lips.

"Unusual for us to agree on the bearer. His former friendship with the inventor will surely be a helpful tool in insuring her arrival and whole-hearted efforts." smirking the fourth councilman enjoyed his higher placed rivals uncomfortable squirm.

"I also agree, the future-prince-consort will be a fine choice. I will leave the task of informing him to you, Hans." the leader stated before his two subordinates tried to murder each other with glares.

"I'll tell the daft bastard." grudgingly the heavy councilor rose to his feet and accepted the slender roll of parchment from his lone superior. Document secured he whisked his robes of office and stalked from the room.

Once outside the office the hulking man smiled widely. His ladies choice had been perfect. Hans Rotblute, second councilor of Guardia, was a simple part to play. His position on the council had been secured by his success in dealing with the many bandits who infested the western edge of Guardia twenty years ago. His campaign of blood and brutality had flushed the rogues from any hole they tried to hid in, though many innocent civilians had suffered as well. The dying king at the time, Guardia the thirty-second, had rewarded him despite the somewhat needless bloodshed.

As a council member Hans had maintained his blunt tactics, securing the second seat within seven years by cowing all resistance and forcing several of his superiors to retire through threats and blackmail. His stances were easy to mimic, anything that brought him more power was agreed too, anything that threatened that power was ruthlessly attacked. Over the years he had switched to slightly less overt tactics, but the premise remained the same. Hans only cared about his own, and though the kingdom often gained as well, the true spoils would always belong to the Rotblute's. Now all that painstakingly gathered power was firmly planted in their hands, and his lady had promised it would be more then sufficient for their purpose.

Stalking down the halls, maintaining Han's slightly wobbling walk instead of the smooth gait he was capable of the mimic made his way slowly to the prince-consort's office. Knocking heavily on the door he waited impatiently for the reply. His better then average hearing tracked the young man's progress through the door and he had already adopted a looming position before the portal opened.

_'You... yes I see the lady was correct.'_ he thought, feeling the strength of the man before him. Red hair like fire, muscles that indicated years of training, and green eyes that had seen far more bloodshed then any other living being in this time. His unusual senses also screamed in warning that the man was far more then his already battle-hardened appearance suggested. His supernatural powers, unnoticed by the petty humans, swirled around him like a titanic storm.

_'He is indeed dangerous.'_ the fake, once certain that no mere human could compare to his own powers, was insulted to find his blood trembled before this mortal who had not yet seen his twenty-second year. Yet it was not only fear, deep down he felt his beast stir, the sent of an opponent slowly waking it's bloodthirst. Catching himself lost in thought Hans quickly brought his powers back under control, no good would come from trying to match himself against this man... yet.

"Crono Waise, future prince-consort, you are ordered to handle a matter of the up-most importance. Lucca Ashtear has been considered for possible renovations to the mighty castle Guardia. The council demands you deliver our words to the girl and escort her to the castle." the fake saw understanding in the man's eyes, yet his act required he pretend not too.

"I trust you understand me? Perhaps I should send a few of my retainers to... escort you?" he added, quivering as he saw a flash of anger flare up in the green eyes, but it was dampened quickly.

The man shook his head, extending his hand for the paper Hans held in his heavy hand. Almost having forgotten the paper in his rising excitement the imitator quickly handed the document over. Crono unrolled it with practiced motions and scanned the contents for a moment. Scowling he raised an eyebrow at the fake, but rolled the scroll with the same ease.

"Your escort will arrive shortly." he added imperiously, turning he hid a smirk, then a steel-like grip landed on his shoulder.

Barely restraining himself the councilor turned back to the human. The man pointed to himself, then held up several fingers, cocking his head to the side in a questioning pose.

"You want three guards?" the larger man asked. Shaking his head Crono slowly lowered his fingers one by one until only a clenched fist remained.

"Don't toy with me boy! Surely your presence will only be enhanced by fine soldiers standing at your side." the older man shouted. Unmoved his counterpart merely raised his clenched fist again.

"Fine! I will not be held responsible for your safety then, insolent whelp!" mitigating his tone somewhat the fake barely contained his smile as the boy carelessly waved his words aside.

_'Of course he doesn't need them. This one is stronger then any squad of men combined.'_ appearances taken care of Hans made sure to add extra emphasis to his stomping retreat. Reaching the end of the hall he turned and felt his blood run cold as the red-head continued to eye him.

_'Did I give myself away?'_ checking his control Hans felt certain he had managed to hide his powers from the boys own, and he had _never_ dropped a disguise for even a second. The predatory gaze he was pinned under eroded that confidence with each agonizing second that went by. He felt his stolen body tense, gathering power for the impending explosion. A single drop of sweat slowly dripped down the far side of his face, it's trickling sensation of progress clear in the fakes sharpened state of mind.

Just before he lost control of himself Hans felt the gaze soften as Crono disregarded whatever thoughts had piqued his interest. His tension drained away as the man returned to his office and he quickly wiped away the sweat with the back of his meaty hand. He knew the boy had almost been able to instinctively recognize him as a threat. Almost.

_'Very dangerous.'_ he amended before returning to his act.

* * *

><p>"I heard the council agreed to my request, and even choose you to go pick her up!" the beaming blonde cheered as she launched herself through the doorway and into Crono's chest.<p>

Caught mid-turn with a stack of papers in his hands Crono couldn't help a short, strangled yelp from burning through his throat as the princess's sudden impact sent them sprawling. Papers scattered into the air and slowly drifted back down as the girl tried to squeeze her soon-to-be husband. Wincing at the dwindling fingers of pain that his outburst had sparked Crono lightly returned the embrace even as he lamented the extra time he would have to waste now re-organizing the papers.

"I really want to go too!" Marle squealed, clenching even tighter.

Crono felt a small twinge of surprise as he realized he didn't feel the same way. Sure it would be good for Marle to get out of the castle, or to spend time with her outside the grey walls. Yet bringing her to pick up Lucca made him hesitate. He shrugged it off as simply his protective nature towards his best friend and the still lingering doubts that she was upset about something but wouldn't tell him. If he was going to find out bringing Marle would only make that job harder.

Tiring of the pressure along his ribs from Marle's grasp he briefly flexed, returning her tight embrace two-fold. Smirking at the squeak and quickly relaxing grip from her Crono released the majority of his tension and sighed at the now much more acceptable hug.

"That was mean." the girl whined, though her protests stopped the second he pressed his lips lightly to her own.

"Still mean." she muttered after a few more chaste pecks, though her voice lacked any tone of anger or indignity.

Patting his companion on the back Crono worked his way from her grip and started gathering the scattered papers. After a moment Marle joined in and shortly the slightly teetering stack was balanced on Crono's desk.

"_You should stay. I be very fast." _the boy stated once the organizing was finished, gritting his teeth for the explosion.

"What! But darling, I wanna go out!" wincing again at the piercing note Crono shook his head, pointing to himself with the letter and then drawing a crown over his head, pointing at her afterward, followed by making a stern disproving look they both would recognize anywhere.

"That's low, you know I'm still mad at daddy. Maybe we should do it just to get back at him." panicking slightly as the princesses eyes lit up deviously Crono scrambled for a new approach.

"_I'm in trouble already, and your dad might not look so favorably on Lucca's project if you run off right before it starts."_ he reasoned, then slapped his forehead as Marle's face took a blank expression half-way through.

"I know daddy wasn't happy with you yesterday, I'm sure your forgiven though." she replied.

"_Dad not like you run away."_ he worked the baby words slowly, giving her time to follow each movement.

"Of course, that's why we're gonna do it!" she shouted, lighting up thinking he was weakening to her demand.

"_Maybe dad stop... hot water when angry."_ Crono finished, taking on a pleading stance, eyes wide as he could force them.

"Is that... Puppy dog eyes?" Marle inquired, flabberghasted that not only had Crono attempted it, but that it was working. Crono simply thought of sad things to make his act even more adorable with slightly damp eyes.

"Stop that." glaring Marle couldn't force any heat into her tone, not with his eyes so big and filling with tears. Defiant to the end Marle rallied herself for one last attempt.

"Th-those won't work on me mister." his response was to creep just a _little_ bit closer, his green eyes drawing her complete attention.

"Fine! I'll be a good girl... this time." she finally shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Green eyes lost their moistness and Crono stepped forward to lay a light kiss on Marle's lips.

"Don't think your getting away with this." Marle warned, but he simply kissed her harder and felt her resolve pour out into the ground.

"_Be back soon."_ he signed, pointing to the clock and making running motions.

"You better, cause it's gonna take a lot more kissing to make me happy." Shuddering for dramatic effect Crono smirked a second later as he scooped up his sword and escorted Marle from the room.

Walking arm-in-arm to the castles main door Crono groaned as he spotted three men-at-arms with the Rotblute crest, a bleeding rose on a red shield, standing stiffly at attention just past the portal. Looking them over Crono couldn't help but compare them to the rest of the castle guard. More rigid training and discipline were obvious at first glance, little things like their pristine uniforms and equipment or the way the held their bodies perfectly still yet balanced lightly on the balls of their feet for the quickest reaction time.

_'They might be a challenge.'_ he thought, the three of them would press him. Probably using their superior numbers at first in acknowledgment of his ability with the sword, hemming him in, forcing him to try and watch all three till one of them managed to land a solid blow. After that they would collapse like sharks at the sent of blood.

He would counter their strategy by retreating, forcing all three to stay before him where he was confident he could keep their swords at bay, then he would pick out the weakest. Quickly glancing at their palms Crono guessed it would be the one farthest from him at the moment. Target acquired he would press that individual harder, just barely keep the other two from hitting him with small shifts in his position. The first man to slip up would decide the battle.

His itching palm and racing heartbeat drew Crono's attention back from his mental battle. He could feel his body waking up, much as it had done earlier when the second councilor had delivered the letter and his instructions, a hunger for action sharpening his senses. Realizing this Crono quickly grasped control of his imagination and sternly reminded himself these men weren't here to fight. They were there to make sure he stayed safe.

_'Like I need any help for that.'_ it wasn't arrogance, at least not entirely, Crono knew his skill and was confident that no rank-and-file soldiers in Guardia or any other country would be a real threat to him in a sword-fight. If he was wrong there was his slumbering powers that would easily sway the odds back in his favor. His experience was deeper and more ingrained then anything these men could gain in a world of relative peace.

"Your highness." the sergeant in charge stated, saluting the princess with his two companions following suit.

"Good afternoon." she replied, glancing at Crono with a raised brow. Holding up two fingers he saw her nod in understanding.

"I suppose it wouldn't really be any fun out there right now anyway." she muttered, "I trust you will keep my betrothed safe sergeant?"

"He couldn't be in better hands ma'am" the soldier replied.

"_Be back soon."_ Crono mentioned again as he released Marle and began to descend the stairs to the exit, the soldiers falling in behind him with practiced ease.

_'So much for talking with Lucca...'_ Crono glumly thought as he emerged from the shadow of the castle, his three escorts a few steps behind.

* * *

><p>The pile of cushions was still there.<p>

"I really should have cleaned up..." Lucca murmured, though she made no indication of following through with her statement.

"Maybe I'm finally going insane?" strange that it didn't seem any different then normal, did that mean she was fine? Or that she had never been sane to begin with.

"No use worrying about it now I guess. I'm either crazy or just..."

_'Lonely.'_ a quiet voice finished for her.

"Yeah... that." suddenly frustrated Lucca grabbed her pencil and scribbled harshly all over the floor plan she had been working on. Wickedly sharp changes of direction, meaningless lines that covered all the effort she had put in so far with disfiguring scratches. Still not finished she tossed the pencil over her shoulder and crumpled the paper in her hands, finally tearing the unprotesting ball of pulp into tiny pieces that scattered around her workspace like fresh snow. Grumpily she sniffed, then again when she noticed the bitter source was coming from her own body.

"Shower." stated in a monotone she felt her body take over while her mind drifted into auto-pilot.

She rose, walked the short distance to her room for a fresh change of clothing, then continued to the bathroom. Once there she stripped, rolled the handles and waited for the initial surge of cold water to pass. When the water was a suitable temperature she set her glasses aside and slipped into the stall, going through the motions of her daily, usually at least, ritual. After cleaning herself Lucca felt the warm water slowly draw her mind back from where it dallied, randomly piecing old experiments together or counting by prime numbers.

"Back to work." because there simply wasn't anything else to do.

Toweling off and throwing on her clothes carelessly Lucca wrapped the water-logged fabric around her shoulders and walked back to her workstation. On the way she let one hand lift a portion of the towel to rub the rest of the water from her hair. Sitting down in the chair she had vacated Lucca picked up a fresh sheet of gridded paper and prepared to try again. Lifting her pencil Lucca slammed her head into the desk as the door-bell rang, startling her.

"Ouch!" squeaking in protest she rubbed her nose and glared at the doorway. "Not taking visitors!" she snapped.

There was a pause, then a series of rapid taps and thumps. Out of her seat and halfway across the room Lucca felt her irritation dissolve as the beat began to make sense.

_'No way. No way I get too see him so soon.'_ scarcely believing it Lucca leaped to the door and yanked it open. A tall red-head on the far side lowered his hands and gave a large smile as the door swung open.

"Crono!" uncharacteristic as it was the girl found herself hugging Crono like he was a life-line. Irritation was gone, her fears pushed away, and any hesitance she normally felt drowned in the pleasant surprise of his arrival.

_'I knew you'd come.'_ she mentally whispered, smiling at how some things never changed.

A moment later she finally noticed they weren't alone. Instantly releasing the soon-to-be prince-consort Lucca hid a blush from the soldiers, using Crono's body to block their view. Looking up she saw an apology in Crono's eyes, for bringing strangers no doubt.

"Sorry, it's just... been so long since we got to see each other." Lucca said, trying to save what little face she might have left with the guards. Throwing herself at the boy was probably not the best move in hindsight.

"_No problem, sorry I couldn't manage to sneak out by myself." _he replied, seeming unworried about 'talking' with the guards right there.

"That happens, what brings you all out here?" she inquired, glancing at the guards pointedly.

"_Marle got the council on board, you've been invited to the castle for a while to get a better idea of what you'll be working on and the price you'll ask."_ Crono stated, Lucca noticing the guards staring at Crono's hands questioningly.

"I see... Well why don't you all come... wait." looking over her shoulder at the wreck her house was in Lucca changed her mind and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. "Lets talk on the porch."

Crono nodded and led the way, intimately familiar with the area and their destination. The sergeant raised an eyebrow but refrained from making any comments as they continued to follow the red-head. Stretching her stride Lucca walked on Crono's left as they curved around the side of the house. Her porch was a large wooden construct built off the side of the house. One of the first joint "Father/Daughter" Ashtear projects. Simple, with smooth planks and basic railings, it was sturdy and had a table large enough for all of them to sit at. Suppressing her irritation at the three intruders Lucca sat down in the chair Crono pulled out for her upon reaching the table. His arms surrounded her for a moment as he placed both along the seat of the chair, the smoothly lifted it and its occupant enough to smoothly slid up to the table.

Lucca couldn't help but see the small frown the sergeant showed at his escorts actions.

"So you were saying the council approves of my idea?" she asked, turning towards Crono and doing her best to ignore the other three men.

"_Approved enough to let you come stay at the castle for a while."_ Crono replied before handing her a scroll.

Unfurling the parchment Lucca scanned the contents. Blah blah blah, 'the Guardia council humbly requests that miss Lucca Ashtear make all haste'. Misspelled word, 'For the purpose of modernizing our great castle Guardia'. Political gibberish, 'Room and board shall be provided for the duration', some meaningless additions about her entitlements as a guest. 'The final draft of miss Ashtear's request shall be given the full attention of the council and royal family upon it's completion', followed by a flowery ending and outrageously overdone signatures underneath a Guardian seal. Summarizing the paper in less time then it took the writers to plant the seal Lucca tossed it back to Crono and planted her elbows on the table, chin cupped by her hands as she considered.

"So they just want me to show up, look around, then give them a quote and blueprints?" Lucca inquired.

"_Pretty much, though I think there was something about not trying to blow the whole castle up before getting the OK in there a couple times."_ he joked back.

"That takes all the fun out of it though." she fake-whined, hiding a smile behind one hand.

"Are you alright, miss Ashtear?" the sergeant asked hesitantly.

"What? Of course I am. Do I not look alright?" she replied back, trying hard not to snap.

"Your just... I can't follow your... conversation." he returned, "All I see is sir Crono wiggling his hands and you talking."

Sighing Lucca fixed Crono with a glare. "Haven't you explained by now?"

"_How?"_ smirking Crono leaned back in his chair.

"Marle then?" she pressed.

"Miss Ashtear?"

"_She likes being the only one I 'talk' too, and hasn't bothered making it common knowledge."_ he wasn't smirking this time, and Lucca found herself suddenly upset that Marle had been... quiet, about Crono's ability to 'talk'.

"I'm talking with him." Lucca said, directing it towards the three guards. "He forms words with his hands."

"I don't understand, the motions he makes are nothing like words or letters." the man replied firmly.

"Your right on one point. He can't make the letters or words we write with his hands, so we made our own ones." lifting her hands Lucca made sure the guards were watching before moving them.

"_Hello, how does it feel to be acknowledged by a truly 'superior' being? How about I set you all on fire for interrupting my talk?."_ smiling sweetly Lucca giggled as Crono almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"What did..."

"I said hello." Lucca stated firmly, giving Crono a glare, daring him to challenge her statement.

"_Like they would even understand if I did. I suppose I could shake my head?"_ Crono replied after gaining control of his laughter.

"_Seriously though, haven't you trained a few of the castles personnel to be able to 'talk'? Even a little?"_ she was deadly serious now. If this were true...

"_No. This is something... precious. Besides, most of the people I need to talk to wouldn't bother learning anyway."_ he said dismissively.

"Crono..." she could see how lonely her friend had become. Almost like her, the difference being she chose to hide from people, while he was unable to communicate with them unless he acted like a trained monkey.

"_I need to talk with Marle."_ she didn't care if the girl was the princess, didn't care that she could order the whole kingdom to tear Lucca apart. Marle had crossed the one line that Lucca had. She had hurt Crono, even if _he_ didn't understand how bad.

"_We're headed that way soon as your ready. You need help packing? Or should I come back later to pick you up?"_ he seemed to have purposely ignored her angry sign, or assumed she was joking.

_'I'll fix this for you. I can do that. You'll never be alone in that castle again, you'll have someone who can 'talk' back.'_ she promised him silently in her head.

"I suppose I'll get started, give me a half-hour or so. Enjoy the weather and I'll be out in a minute." pushing back from the table Lucca made her way back into the house.

She had no doubt, or hesitation in her actions. Crono had asked her to come, he _needed_ her to come. Regardless of her resurfacing feelings for the boy he would always be her best friend, so not going was never an option. Her parents had been trying to get her out of the house for a few months anyway.

Penning a quick note explaining the situation and leaving some instructions for her father if he had time after the trip to start fabricating some examples of the piping she would use Lucca left it on the kitchen table before quickly stepping down the hall to her room. Reaching under the bed she fumbled around for a bit before her fingers finally found the familiar fabric she was searching for. Dragging the old rucksack out Lucca shook some of the dust that had collected off and opened the clasps holding the bag shut.

Old smells, barely lingering after so long, rose from the interior as it opened. The smell of adventure, danger, laughter, and companionship. Sharp hints of sulfur from the bomb-making materials that had been exhausted far too early in their journey through time, and an indescribable sent of _magic_. Leaning back Lucca opened her mind fully for the first time since Lavos' defeat.

For a moment she was almost scared when the powerful presence of her magic wasn't there, but that faded quickly when she felt something begin to stir, like a dragon waking from a thousand year slumber. First there were only slightly lighter shadows dancing, slowly progressing into a gentle current with wisps of brilliant red flickering. The presence soothed and simultaneously excited her further as it continued to swirl and grow. It was there, her inner fire would never be extinguished by the smothering blanket of time and disuse. These tiny flickers would sprout and dance higher and wildly, consuming anything and everything.

Lifting her left hand Lucca let the beginnings of the power race down to her palm and gather there. At first it was difficult, actually having to focus to move so little of her previous power was a refreshing challenge for the girl as she continued to coax the stream along. Finally a flame flared to life in her palm. Small and fragile, yet with so much potential.

_'Do you want to play with fire?'_ she wondered. She was weak now, compared to the strength she use to wield, but she would need every bit of confidence for the inevitable confrontation with the princess. Marle probably hadn't kept sharp either, but Lucca couldn't risk losing the opportunity to beat some sense into the girl if her attempts to persuade her failed.

Crono was too important for Lucca to just stand by and watch him be treated as a second-class citizen. Which was exactly what seemed to be going on, and Lucca hoped it was just Marle's oblivious nature that had kept her from stopping it.

_'If not...'_ the tiny flame in her hand suddenly spiked, almost reaching the ceiling as Lucca quickly disbanded that train of thought to both avoid burning her parents house down or color her observations before she arrived at the castle.

Releasing the dregs of her magic Lucca quickly packed a fair portion of her wardrobe into the sturdy bag, leaving a few inches at the top for a small pile of reference books she hurriedly retrieved from the living room. Cramming in a few extra pens, pencils, rulers, and note-pads in the pockets Lucca glanced around for anything she might have forgotten.

"It's only a days walk anyway." she admitted, tying the bag shut and dragging it onto her shoulders. Staggering slightly under the surprisingly heavy burden Lucca made her way towards the door. A small green and black object almost hidden in the still present tangle of blankets and cushions made her stop right before leaving.

Biting her lip Lucca struggled for a minute, then gave in and dropped the rucksack. Tearing it open again she then darted across the room and retrieved the book from the pile. Running a finger along the spine before packing it away as well.

"That's it then." once again struggling to find a comfortable position to carry the bag in Lucca tottered out the door, locking it behind her.

"Lets go boys!" she yelled, already making her way towards the castle as Crono and his escort scrambled to catch up.

"_You sure you got everything you need?"_ the red-head asked after catching up to her, the guards stayed a few paces back.

"If not I'll just swing by and get it later." Lucca replied, shrugging.

"_If your sure."_ the boy replied.

"Of course I'm sure. Did you forget already that I'm 'Lucca the-' HEY!" cutting off mid-sentence Lucca leveled a glare at Crono as she felt her burden start to lift away. He replied with an innocent grin as he pulled the pack away from her despite her half-hearted struggling.

"I'm not one of those dainty, dolled up castle girls!" she growled as Crono easily settled her rucksack on his shoulders.

"_Course not. Your 'Lucca the Great', my best friend. I need the exercise anyway."_ he replied easily.

Grumbling Lucca didn't continue her protests, she hadn't been looking forward to carrying the rucksack all the way to the castle anyway. Instead she tried to let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the early afternoon light. By the time she no longer felt the urge to squint her parents house was no longer in sight and the party was surrounded by golden fields of wheat.

"Pretty..." she mumbled, watching a breeze blow through the stalks causing them to wink and glow as the sunlight reflected differently. Unsurprisingly Crono had nothing to say, but his presence alone was enough to enhance the moment.

A thousand questions ran through Lucca's mind as they walked, leaving her usual place of comfort behind and growing ever closer to the castle she had stormed all alone years ago. Part of her wanted them too stop, to just avoid that place for the rest of their lives. The bigger part was prepping for their inevitable arrival at the massive gates.

Her family had always been considered eccentrics, even before she had even been born. Taban was radical in his engineering, chemical, and mathematical thinking. His successes were almost as impressive as the firework displays his failures often dissolved into. He had been applauded, hated, and ignored all at the same time but still managed to create enough profit to settle on a small island that he could call his own. Lucca had been born shortly after and grew up surrounded by the ocean and the craziest inventions her father could think of.

Eccentrics of her caliber were a rarity in high-class society. Revolutionary thinking was not well received as the ideas were often more beneficial to the citizens of the kingdom then those few who ruled it. The nobles would much rather maintain the status quo then risk losing any of the wealth and power they were born into. Her status as something of a 'Hero/Terrorist' marked her as a serious potential threat to the stability of the kingdom, just as Crono's undoubtedly did as well. However, unlike her friend Lucca was not madly in love with the next heir to the throne and therefore considered far more 'unstable'.

"_This will be fun. The three of us all under one roof again."_ Crono mentioned, eyes latching onto her for a moment before darting back to the horizon.

"Yeah... Just like old times." She mumbled, knowing that it couldn't ever be the same no matter how much she would have preferred them.

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you to all my readers and I'll try to get this series back up and running soon. Questions and comments are encouraged, ReviewsPM's make me giddy =)

No I will never stop writing this story, so bar death it will be finished eventually (Hopefully sooner then later).

**~Simply**_Waters~_


End file.
